Transfer 2: Feeling the Heat
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Sequel to Transfer. Becker's temporary transfer to international branches of the ARC continues. This time he is in Yemen, one of the hottest places on earth. As Jess patches in though comms to direct him, she feels a different kind of heat thanks to the differences in cultures.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Transfer 2: Feeling the Heat

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: Teen, violence and mild adult situations

Description: Sequel to Transfer. Becker's temporary transfer to international branches of the ARC continues. This time he is in Yemen, one of the hottest places on earth. As Jess patches in though comms to direct him, she feels a different kind of heat thanks to the differences in cultures.

Author's note: I intended this just to be Becker in a hot place, but I chose Yemen, not realizing some of the tensions lately with terrorist ties, struggles for democracy, and the very different views of women from some of the cultures in the West. I didn't want to get too bogged down in political drama, but I felt I had to mention these things at least.

I mean no offense to anyone. I have never been to any Arabic country and any opinions expressed here are purely for fictional drama.

Total words, just under 10,000 but not finished yet. Only one or two more chapters left though. Plus, there will be one more sequel story at least. 979 words this chapter.

Transfer 2: Feeling the Heat, Chapter One

Jess walked into Ops, sipping a frothy coffee. She was in a pleasant enough mood. As she sat down at the ADD, her mobile pinged. Seeing the number, her mood went from pleasant to ecstatic.

"Becker!" she squealed into the phone.

He chuckled. "Good morning. It's morning there, right?"

"It is. How are you? How's Norway?"

"I imagine it's as cold as it was when I left."

"You left? Becker, are you coming home?" she asked hopefully.

He sighed. "No, I'm en route to Yemen."

"Yemen?"

"Yeah, apparently they're getting some heavy anomaly activity."

"Why couldn't Lester send someone else?" she asked, a little whiny actually.

"Believe it or not, Norway isn't that far. Plus the ARC in Norway is up and running. They didn't need me. I was actually scheduled to fly out tomorrow. Lester simply redirected me."

"Simply," said mumbled. "I hate my boss."

"Good morning to you, too miss Parker," said Lester, strolling by at that exact moment. Jess death glared at him.

"Oh, my, that's a face. What did I do?"

"You sent Becker to Yemen."

"Oh," he said. He turned slightly pale. "Please don't glare at me like that so early in the morning."

"Deal with it. I'm not happy with you."

Lester rolled his eyes. "Is that the good captain on the phone?"

She nodded.

"How nice of him to fill you in on his good news so quickly. I needed more stress. Several of my highly trained staff are currently loaned out to ARC branches scattered around the world, so it's not an imposition at all that one of my remaining subordinates looks like she's plotting against me."

Jess eyed him, but continued to listen to Becker on the mobile. Then she giggled. "Becker wants me to surrender my heels."

"What?"

Jess giggled more. "So you don't get a stiletto heel lodged in your back."

"Good lord, how macabre. Tell the Captain that he's on the clock. I expect him to keep the flirting with you to a minimum.

Jess turned red. "We aren't…flirting."

Lester stared. "While I am grateful to the Captain for restoring you to your normal chattering self," he said, while she turned redder, "I will remind you both that you are professionals."

"Of course," said Jess, clearing her throat. "We weren't flirting."

Lester shook his head. "Well, the Captain will be back soon and you can 'not flirt' in person. If I know him he'll have the Yemenites tiring of his charming personality soon after he arrives in the desert."

"Desert?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, from one extreme to another," said Becker.

"Which reminds me," said Lester. "Becker was deployed quickly. See that he has all the equipment he needs. Working with him on that won't be a problem, will it?" He smirked.

Jess shook her head. "Of course not."

Lester nodded and walked to his office.

"What did he ask?"

"Nothing," said Jess. "He just wants me to make sure you don't melt."

"Right. The stuff I took to Norway won't be much use. Sorry to add more work to you, Jess."

"Don't be silly, "she said. "You're out in the field, and it's my job to make sure you have what you need."

He laughed. "Still, the field shouldn't be so far away."

"No, it should not. Lester's going to get an earful later."

"Easy, Jess. It isn't him. He's under pressure from governments all over the world to assist them with anomalies. We can thank Convergence for that."

Jess sighed. "I know. It's just…I miss you."

"I miss you too. It won't be long."

"Yes, it will."

There was silence on his end. "We'll get through it," he said finally.

"We will," she said, taking a sip of coffee. "First things first, let's make you sure you survive long enough to catch creatures. OK, Becker, what do you need?"

"Well, the arctic clothing I have won't be much help."

"No," she said. "You'll need gear for heat."

"Better send some tents and stuff. The place I'm going is pretty small and sparsely populated. I'll be roughing it, I think."

"This just sounds delightful, Becker," she said, very unenthusiastically.

He chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Soldiers are used to basic conditions." He laughed. "I'm not you."

"Oh my God! I would die! No boutiques, spas, or coffee shops. You poor thing!"

He laughed at her genuine concern.

"I'm going to do this right," said Jess. "I need to make sure you get everything you need. Where specifically are you going?"

"Some town called Zabid in Yemen."

"Za…bid," she said, typing. A few moments passed them Jess gasped. "Oh my God! Becker, it's one of the hottest places on earth!"

"Of course it is," he said rather casually. "Figures. I just left one of the coldest so why not the other end of spectrum?"

"There's a desert in the area called, the Tihama, an actual desert, Becker! Plus, the area is rustic, like you said. You really will be roughing it. There are no hotels in the area, no air conditioning. Becker, what if you have to chase creatures in an actual *# ( & desert? You'll get heatstroke!"

"Did you, Jess Parker, actually swear?"

"I did."

"Wow," he said, chuckling.

Jess turned pink. "I'm just…concerned."

"I get that. I'm touched," he said, making her smile. "Honestly, I'll be fine. Don't freak out. I'm trained for survival in the most extreme conditions. I can take it, I swear."

"OK. Thank you."

"Feel better?"

She giggled slightly. "Yes. You're the one going into a bloody desert and I'm the one freaking out. I'm sorry you have to calm me, but thank you."

"No problem."

"OK, well, now that I've got that out of my system, let's get you outfitted," she said. "Boy are you going to be prepared."

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: The supplies listed were researched from the web. I don't camp so I don't know how accurate the items are.

647 Words, this chapter

Chapter Two, Transfer 2: Feeling the Heat

Jess pulled up survival stores and catalogs onto several computer screens. "OK. You're going to need a temporary shelter, a tent. Let me find one designed to take extreme heat. Ooh, here's one that will keep sand out, nice. Okay, that's done."

Becker chuckled. "You're having fun, aren't you?"

Jess giggled. "Let's see…oh, bug repellent, mosquito netting. Good. What else? You'll need super, super sun screen, like SPF 1000."

"Do they make that?"

"If they do I'll find it."

Becker laughed.

Jess kept talking as she shopped. "Extreme heat sleeping bags, water carriers, water purifier…they all go into the cart."

"Sounds like Super Shopper Jess is kicking in."

"Oh, she's in the zone, Becker," said Jess with a giggle, "Now, where was I? Oh, yes, I was buying you a super light backpack, you know, to carry your creature fighting stuff."

"Don't talk so technically to me, please."

She giggled. "Sorry. What sizes do you wear?"

"Excuse me?"

"You need special clothes that will keep you cool and dry. Luckily, as you pointed out, I am the queen of shopping. I can find all that stuff. Bingo! Look what I just found: khaki shirt and trousers designed to keep out moisture, bugs and the sun."

"I'm not sure that qualifies as standard survival gear, Jess."

"Of course it does. What's this? 'Desert gaiters…keep sand, bugs, and mud out of your boots and socks.' Cool! Oh, you definitely need those."

Becker laughed. "Definitely not standard issue. Jess, please don't get Lester angry with you on my behalf."

"He sent you to this hell hole, he's going to pay for it," Jess said. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes, the outdoor cooking set. There is just so much stuff!"

"Lester's going to revoke your ARC credit card."

Jess giggled. "You're funny. I don't need an actual card."

Becker laughed. "No, you can get in just as much trouble without one."

"Hush. I found something strange, let me read it. 'Environmental WAG bag…"

"Uh, Jess…"

"I'm reading! 'Portable environmentally safe system…degradable leaves no trace of you in the environment.' Huh?"

Becker began to laugh.

"Kit includes zip-close human waste bags…" There was a pause, followed by Jess exclaiming, "Gross!"

Becker was laughing hard. "When I say roughing it, I mean roughing it."

"Ew…I did not need to know that!"

Becker laughed

Jess read on, 'Kit includes toilet paper, hand sanitizer,' well, I should hope so!" She shuddered.

Becker continued to laugh. "You would die, wouldn't you?"

"I would, and I wasn't even thinking of…you know, bathroom business. This listing gets…ickier."

"Hard to believe."

"This is actually from the site," she said, reading, 'Kit also contains "Pooh-Powder" which turns waste into a stable gel for easy transport and safe disposal.' I don't know which is more disturbing: that this product exists or that some bloke actually thought about this 'problem' and went about inventing a solution. GROSS!"

Becker's laughter went on and then stopped. He sighed. "Thank you, Jess, for being…you, bright, funny, honest."

Jess blushed.

"You give me perspective."

"Aw…Becker," she said softly.

"I really miss you."

Jess blushed. "I miss you too. I don't think you realize how much."

"You might be surprised," he said.

Jess was smiling. "Thank you for putting up with me."

He laughed. "It's a pleasure, Jess."

She giggled.

They were quiet for a few moments.

"We're landing," he said.

Jess nodded. "I guess you have to go."

"Yeah."

"Um…OK. I'll get everything sent out ASAP."

"I know. Thank you."

"No problem. Please, Becker, be safe."

"I will."

"Right. Oh and…keep cool."

He chuckled. "I'll try."

She gave a soft, sad chuckle. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Soon, Jess."

"Right." She sighed. She didn't want to say goodbye. "Soon, Becker."

"Right," he said. There was silence and then they disconnected.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

1470 Words, this chapter. Again, research taken from the internet.

Chapter Three, Transfer 2: Feeling the Heat

Jess went down her check list. She double and triple checked. He had to have everything. She sweet-talked and threatened until she got the quickest delivery time humanly possible. Becker would have the gear by the early morning, Yemen time.

Or heads would roll. She was dead serious. Her research of the area had terrified her. Would Becker even survive a few unequipped hours?

She tried to steady her nerves, again. She remembered him telling her to relax. It had been easier when she had his voice in her ear.

She sighed. She felt helpless. Maybe that was why she took equipping him so seriously. She wanted to include some little present, but he was on duty. Plus, what did you send to someone in the desert?

Finally, she decided on something practical. She hoped.

She ordered a couple cases of gourmet survival food. She hoped that it would be edible. She had her doubts, but anything was better than eating bugs or desert lizards or whatever.

Then she had an inspiration. She included in the shipment a pair of high quality sunglasses. She smiled. Those chocolate brown eyes needed protection. She blushed as she imagined them on that gorgeous face.

She was daydreaming about the debonair Captain when Lester rudely shattered her moment of peace.

"Miss Parker! My office, now!"

She sighed, and joined him in his office. His face was red and several veins jutted out on his forehead. "Explain these!" he cried, waving several papers around.

"They're requisition orders," she said innocently.

"Of course they're bloody requisition orders!" he cried. "Three thousand pounds, Miss Parker! Wretched requisition orders! For one man! I shudder to think how much the Crown would be in debt should we have sent an entire squad!"

"Well…you did ask me to equip him," she said weakly.

He stared at her. "Equip him, Miss Parker, not outfit him for an episode of Hollywood Safari Man!"

She stifled a giggle and let him continue.

"How on earth can it cost so much for one man?" he asked in exasperation.

Jess shrugged. "It's really, really hot there, Lester. You don't want him unprepared do you?"

"Of course not, Miss Parker. However, I didn't expect you to go overboard." He shook the requisitions again. "Several thousand pounds!"

She gave a guilty little grin. "I suppose…"

"Yes, Miss Parker?"

She sighed. "I got a bit scared when I read up on the area. It's not just hot; it's remote and technologically underdeveloped."

He smirked. "No air conditioning?"

She shook her head. "Among other things."

Lester's fury had faded and he looked sympathetically at the young woman. "The Captain can handle himself."

"I know. He told me to relax."

"You should have taken his advice…and spared our budget." He gave a teasing smile.

"I'm sorry."

He nodded. "I appreciate your apology."

"Of course. Um…do I have to pay the money back?"

Lester sighed. "No. I suppose the least the Crown can do is pick up the tab. He is risking his well being, after all."

She nodded.

"In the future, please try to reign in your shopping skills, hmm?"

She laughed. "I will. I promise."

"Thank you. Actually, I have a dreadful foreboding that three thousand pounds will turn out to be fairly cheap," he said. "I wonder how much an entire historic town costs these days."

"Excuse me?"

"The town of Zabid is a "World Heritage Site." Wonderful, I have just dispatched a man who seems to love causing collateral damage there."

"What does that mean?"

"In a nutshell, it's old."

Jess laughed. "In a nutshell."

"Hmm. It's one of the oldest towns in Yemen, rich in Arab and Muslim history."

"Old."

"Precisely, and not preserved all that well apparently, at least from a historical perspective. In 2000, do-gooders under the flag of UNESCO, the United Nations Educational, Scientific, and Cultural Organization, isn't that a pretentious name, deemed Zabid 'in danger' of losing its unique historical character."

"They want to protect it."

"Yes, and I'm sure the UNESCO people will be all over my hide if their precious site is tarnished further by creature guts, EMD blasts, or simple structure collapse."

"Things which seem to follow Becker," said Jess.

"Indeed."

"It's not his fault, or yours," said Jess, "it's an unfortunate consequence of the job."

"I know, I know, but that often falls deaf onto the ears of conservationists, bothersome people. I just hope and pray that the Captain's tenure in Zabid doesn't lead to an international incident."

"And I was worried about the heat."

"You should be, Miss Parker, both kinds."

Jess sighed. "I'll try to persuade Becker, the next time we speak, to go easy on the structures in the town."

"I would appreciate that, Miss Parker, thank you. However, I don't think it will help."

"It might. Becker doesn't enjoy destroying things."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Pretty sure," said Jess.

"That does not give me a great deal of confidence, Miss Parker."

Abby and Connor were enjoying lunch when Jess, with her laptop, descended upon them. "Did you know that there was a suicide attack in Yemen in 2012?"

The couple looked surprised.

"Um…yeah," said Connor, "but I didn't know you knew. Current events aren't normally your cup of tea."

"Becker's there," she said.

"That explains your interest," Connor said, smirking at Abby.

Abby was more sympathetic. "Jess, it's fine."

"It is not, Abby!" she cried, plopping down beside her. "One hundred and twenty people died in that attack! It was during a parade, of all things! They were practicing for Unity Day, commemorating when Yemen unified into a republic."

"Jess…"

"Affiliates of al Qaeda took responsibility. Al Qaeda!" Jess raved. "They're…well, bad!"

"You need to calm…"

"Did you know a British citizen and his interpreter were kidnapped in 1997?"

"Uh, no, I did not," said Connor.

"It's not just terrorists," continued Jess. "We've had a strained relationship with Yemen. What if the Yemen government wants to hold Becker?"

"Why?'

"I don't know! Maybe to get more help with their anomalies or to get us to send more aid. They're a poor country, you know."

"Jess, Becker will be fine," said Abby calmly.

"What if some hostile person finds out he's a British soldier? What if they try to make some sort of political statement or something?"

Abby took her shaking hand. "Jess, stop it. Your imagination is running wild. Becker's been in combat. He knows how to protect himself."

"And after convergence," said Connor, "the ARC has a pretty good bargaining position, should we need it."

"Which we won't," said Abby.

Jess nodded, slowly taking their comforting words in. "I guess," she said. "Yemen did ask us for help, so they should want to keep Becker safe."

"Right," said Abby, smiling at her. "He will be fine."

Jess nodded. "You're right." She sighed. "He's just so far away and in a strange place."

"I know," said Abby, squeezing her hand. "It's hard, but you have to have faith."

Jess nodded. "He will be fine," she said, willing herself to believe.

"Besides, with anomalies and incursions, political intrigue is the least of his worries."

"Connor!"

"Just saying," Connor said, sheepishly. "Sorry, Jess. I don't think sometimes."

Jess smiled, but couldn't shake what he said.

Abby shook her head. "Don't listen to him…"

"No," said Connor, "She should listen. Trust me, Jess, Action Man can handle anything, whether it comes through an anomaly or not."

Jess smiled. "You're right, he can. I have to trust that."

Abby and Connor smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I am going to relax," said Jess. "Maybe I should eat. I don't think I have for a while."

"You don't think?" asked Connor.

Abby laughed, shaking her head. "That's what worry does. Connor, go order her the special. Plus several chocolate things."

"Got it," said Connor.

Jess smiled. "Thanks for looking out for me."

Abby smiled. "No problem."

"What is the special, anyway?"

Abby chuckled. "Well, I hope having Connor order it doesn't backfire. It's Chinese, featuring prawn crackers."

Jess felt a tear well up. "I'll practice trusting in him while I eat."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say," said Abby.

Jess smiled and nodded. "And soon he'll be back here eating it with me and I can snatch crackers off his plate."

"While he swats your fingers away," said Abby with a laugh.

Jess nodded, smiling. "Yep," she said, the tear making its way down her cheek. "I'm not so good at this trusting thing."

"It's not that Jess," said Abby. "You miss him. It's hard. I know." She looked over at Connor, remembering when they were separated recently.

"Becker and I aren't…"

Abby laughed. "Right, I keep forgetting. You're just friends." She smirked.

Jess blushed. "Just friends."

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

1155 Words

Chapter Four

Jess tried very hard to relax but she finally resigned herself to the fact that she would be a nervous wreck until she heard a certain smooth voice. She sighed, and giggled weakly, remembering every word he'd ever said.

Yeah, she was missing him that badly.

Fortunately the very next day he contacted the ARC.

"Becker!"

"Hey, Jess. I'm sorry; I need Lester."

"Oh. Are you OK?"

"Fine, I promise. It's just a mess here. Nothing dangerous, well, except for the possibility of drowning in red tape. That's why I need Lester."

"Right. He's the one to cut red tape," she said.

"I'm really sorry Jess, I wish I could talk."

"I know. I'm patching you in to Lester now. Take care, Becker. Please."

"I will. Thanks Jess."

Then he was switched to Lester. As the day wore on she kept looking at Lester in his office. He was on the phone all day. He looked frustrated, angry and just tired. She imagined that Becker was worse, stuck in a strange country with different rules and extreme conditions. Plus stupid officials in his face. Lovely.

She wanted information badly, but she couldn't interrupt them. They were taking care of it. She would just have to wait.

She went on with her work, always shooting glances at the office. Finally, after hours on the phone, Lester came out.

He saw her questioning face and smiled. "He's fine," he said.

Jess blushed. Then she smiled with relief. "Thank you."

He nodded.

"He had to go, I guess?" she asked.

"Yes. He sends his regards," he said.

She blushed again, and looked away.

Lester sighed. He looked tired.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. "I mean…Becker is OK?"

"Yes, Miss Parker," he said, sitting on the edge of the ADD. "He is fine."

"But something is wrong."

He sighed. "I knew this would be a sticky situation with Yemen. Politics. I expected them to want our help but not necessarily the British government's. And I anticipated that our government would not grant them full access to us without their knowledge and involvement."

"And?"

"And Miss Parker, I was right. The bureaucrats were arguing before Becker even landed."

"Arguing about what?"

"Everything. Even something as petty as getting Becker and the ARC from their location in Sana'a, the capital, to Zabid, clear across the country on the coast. I realize it's a 160 kilometer journey, but it's hardly an excursion to the moon."

Jess laughed. "And we know that Becker is completely outfitted with supplies," she said with a wink.

Lester laughed. "Happily," he said. "However the true issue isn't getting the Captain to Zabid, but how much of the ARC branch should go with him."

"Hmm. That would be hard to gage. How far apart are the incursions?"

He shook his head. "They do not know for sure. Information travels slower in a country with less industrialization and more rustic charm. Suggest to politicians that a plane could resolve the issue in about half an hour and they want your head."

Jess shook her head. "I'm sorry. You need your head."

Lester chuckled. "I do."

"And poor Becker is caught in the middle," Jess said.

Lester's face brightened. "Ah, the Captain," he said, chuckling. "Ha ha. I do give him credit. He really did try to wait for the red tape to be snipped."

Jess smiled and shook her head. "What did he do?"

Lester smiled wider. "After much delay and frankly stupidity on the part of both Yemen and British officials, the captain took matters into his own hands. He commandeered a Toyota from a member of the Yemen president's staff."

"Oh, no," said Jess, giggling and shaking her head. "Well, at least it didn't belong to the president." She giggled.

Lester laughed along with her. "He made the trip in record time, I'm told. It seems that his outfitter supplied him with some top rated maps."

Jess giggled. "I wanted him prepared."

Lester smiled. "You did well. Expensively, but well."

She blushed.

"The President's office is not happy, naturally," he said.

"You don't seem too upset about it," said Jess.

Lester smiled. "No, I don't, do I? Oh well, so the President is making some rather ineffective threats about suing the British government for the cost of a used vehicle."

Jess giggled. "Oh, dear, that much?"

Lester nodded. "I pointed out that the Captain saved the tax payers a fortune on travel expenses. The president wasn't amused. Several officials on our side were, however."

Jess laughed. "Is he in much trouble? Are you?"

Lester shrugged. "Not that I care, and as for Becker, I think the president is just happy that he's out of the capital, safe and sound in Zabid."

"Until he goes looking for creatures."

Lester smiled kindly. "Trust me, after the idiocy in Sana'a, Becker is looking forward to the creatures. He can handle that kind of beast. Easy."

Jess nodded. "Still, I wish I could guide him."

"He will be wishing the same," said Lester. "I'm afraid he and his backup are going to have to travel from village to village to find the anomalies."

Jess shook her head. "In the heat."

"He is equipped, Miss Parker." He winked.

Jess laughed. "Yes, and he has a brilliant pair of sunglasses as well."

"Paid for by the ARC?"

Jess giggled. "Maybe."

Lester shook his head. "I'll be glad when we're done with this international 'consulting.' It takes a toll."

"It does," said Jess. "It definitely does."

"Well, it's been a long day. I am going home. You?"

"I have one team out."

Lester raised his eyebrow.

"No incursion," Jess said, "just an anomaly that has been closed. They're doing one last sweep to make sure there are no surprise creatures, and then they'll be heading home."

Lester sighed. "I've been so busy." He shook his head. "Thankfully, I can trust my people to get their jobs done." He smiled at her.

"You can. You've had your own business to contend with. Go home, Sir. You've earned a rest."

He smiled. "You too, Miss Parker. Leave some work for the other coordinators."

Jess laughed. "I will. I just want to finish with this team since I sent them out. My replacement is already here. I'll leave right after."

"Good," said Lester. "Good night." He began walking across Ops.

"Good night," said Jess. "Thank you…for looking after him."

Lester paused. He turned and looked at the young woman. He simply smiled and nodded, then turned back around and left.

Jess spun back to face the ADD and sighed. She realized that she was acting considerably more than just Becker's friend. She knew she felt more for him. She wasn't sure what he felt for her. All she knew was he was gone and she missed him.

Maybe they'd figure out what they felt for each other when he came back.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

1582 Words, this chapter

Chapter Five, Transfer 2: Feeling the Heat

Becker adjusted the kerchief over his mouth. The heat was bad enough, but the sand blowing all over him felt like zillions of tiny mosquitoes. They had those in Yemen as well, but thanks to the excellent bug repellent Jess had sent he didn't have to worry about them.

He heard laughter as he entered the rundown building given to the ARC as a temporary command post.

Becker walked into the large main room that was crammed with many supply boxes.

"What's in that one?" asked a soldier in a light olive colored, dust-covered, dingy uniform.

A dark skinned soldier shook his head. "Dunno yet." He opened a tin and sniffed. "I have no idea. It smells good though." He dug his fork in and chewed. "I think its chicken."

Becker looked over the eight or so men relaxing in the HQ. "Enjoying the food?"

The men cheered, holding up the tins they were eating in a sort of toast.

"Any time you British want to help us with a problem just bring supplies like these and we're all yours."

Becker laughed as the others loudly agreed. "Sorry, Sergeant Djhami, but I don't think this will become standard issue," said Becker. "If I know my boss, our field coordinator probably got an earful."

Becker didn't know what Djhami's rank actually was. He wasn't up to date on the ranking of the Yemen army. He knew Djhami was in charge of the soldiers sent with him from the capital, so Becker had taken to calling him sergeant.

The 'sergeant' didn't seem to mind. He was the largest of the men there and probably the oldest, but not over say, forty. He had a weather-beaten face, scraggly dark beard, and a tank-like physique. Despite his foreboding appearance, so far, Becker had found him to be pretty jovial.

One of the men looked different from the soldiers. He was tall, thin, about thirty years old, and dressed in civilian khakis and a light blue shirt. He was the head of the scientific department of the new ARC branch, and technically, the leader of the group in Zabid.

"I commend your coordinator. He knows how to supply an expedition," he said, picking through the survival gear. "I hope your boss wasn't too hard on the man."

Becker chuckled. "He'll survive, Professor Abid." He really didn't see the need to correct them about Jess' gender. They didn't need to know her details.

Like how sweet she was, or how intelligent, or how pretty. Becker suddenly found himself on the verge of mooning like a puppy inside a room of strangers. He quickly shook it off.

"I'll be sure though to pass on to my superiors how easy it is to gain your loyalty," he said, with a smirk.

The men laughed.

"We were just following orders," said the sergeant.

Becker smirked. "You were ordered to keep me contained, if I recall."

The man smiled. "And here you are…contained."

Becker laughed. "Along with all my supplies. Thank you for lugging them the long way for me."

"No problem," said the sergeant. "We didn't have time to properly inspect them before you 'borrowed' transportation and ran for it."

Becker chuckled. "Is that what you lot are doing now—inspecting them?"

The men all smiled and nodded. Most of them were eating Jess' gourmet survival food, but a few were looking into the gear. They had all helped themselves to the bug repellent and sun relief.

Another casually dressed man, also a scientist, walked in. Sweat dripped down his face. "Captain," he said in a heavy Arabian accent, "We have communications up."

"At last," said Becker. "Thank you Professor Sabban."

Sabban nodded. "There is a call waiting from London." He set down a laptop. He turned to Becker. "Your field coordinator is indeed impressive," he said with a smirk.

Becker frowned as Jess' face filled the screen. He had hoped to talk in private with her.

"That is your field coordinator?" asked Professor Abid.

Sabban laughed. "The British have it all, huh?"

Abid laughed and nodded.

"Hi!" Jess cried, smiling with those rosy cheeks. "Ooh, Becker, don't you look handsome in your new shades! Hey, why are you wearing them inside?"

Becker heard the scientists chuckling and felt them staring at him. He tried to remain professional. Of course, with Jess dressed in sunny yellow and wearing a smile even brighter, it was hard. "Thank you for the…ahem, protective eye wear, Miss Parker. They work wonderfully."

Jess frowned. "Wow, you're very formal."

That broke him. Even the slightest hint of distress on Jess' face and he folded like laundry. His face lit up and he laughed. "Sorry, Jess. The sunglasses are brilliant, everything you sent is brilliant. Like you."

She giggled and blushed. "That's better. So how is Yemen?"

"Hot!"

"No kidding, Becker. I'd quote you some statistics I found but you'd melt on the spot.

"I think I am anyway, Jess."

She giggled and he laughed. He knew they were acting less than professional, but with that smile on Jess Parker's face, he didn't care.

The soldiers had gathered around and quickly wore looks of shock at the sight of Jess. The sergeant's face wore more than shock. He looked at her with disbelief. "She is the one who sent the supplies?" he asked.

Becker nodded.

"How are you?" she asked. "Are you fine?"

"Yes, Jess. I'm managing well."

"Of course, he is," said Abid. "You outfitted him like a sultan."

Jess blushed. "It's dangerous work," she said. "We needed him prepared for anything." Under all the stares, she became bashful. "Uh…I was under orders."

The two scientists laughed. The soldiers seemed uncomfortable and moved away. They hovered around the back of the room avoiding the supplies they had been so enthusiastic over.

Jess noticed their strange looks. "The…natives don't look friendly."

"Oh, they're alright," said Becker. "They've been very cooperative, actually, thanks to the supplies you sent. "

Jess didn't look convinced. The soldiers were whispering and shooting her dirty looks.

"Have they?"

"Don't be insulted, Miss," said Professor Abid. "I'm afraid some of the male population here in Yemen still suffer from traditional stereotypes."

"You mean they're uncomfortable because I'm a woman?"

Sabban smiled. "They're also unaccustomed to someone so pretty in a position of such high importance."

Jess smiled. "I'm not that important."

"Don't believe it," said Becker, smirking. "She runs the ARC and everyone knows it."

Jess giggled.

The soldiers however had grunted at the statement.

The sounded flustered her. She frowned and tried to redirect her attention. "Um, right. Well, let's get to the job, shall we?"

Becker smiled. "Don't feel like flirting?" he asked with a smirk.

"Captain Becker! How dare you! I do not flirt on the job."

Djhami raised his eyebrow.

"Of course not," said Becker, laughing.

"Now, to business," said Jess. "Getting direct documentation as to the precise location of the anomaly has been difficult."

Becker nodded, looking at the professors. "That's what they said."

Abid nodded. "There aren't any television or radio stations this far south."

Sabban agreed. "People here live simple, rustic lives in the traditions of their ancestors."

"They frown on technology, huh?" she asked. "That's Ok. I'd die, but to each his own."

The scientists laughed.

"So we go from village to village," said the sergeant, addressing Becker and the others, "as we planned."

"You could do that," said Jess. "Or you could save all the leg work in the hot sun and…"

Becker smiled. "And what Jess?"

She smiled. "Shall I dazzle you with my brilliance?"

Becker laughed. "Please do."

"Well, I got to thinking, how would the bureaucrats up North keep appraised of the situation? I mean, they do have to keep tabs on the population, right?"

Sergeant Djhami raised his eyebrow again.

"And," continued Jess, "They've been having the anomaly activity for some time. I don't care how undeveloped the country is. Politicians are the same all over. They get nervous if the people that put them in power get eaten."

Becker and the scientists laughed loudly. Even some of the soldiers smiled.

"I did some digging," said Jess.

"Digging?" asked Djhami, paying her direct attention for the first time.

"I don't mean in the dirt, yuck," said Jess.

Becker laughed. "She's good with computers."

"Thank you, Captain."

"You're welcome," Becker said, smirking.

"It took forever, but I finally found what I needed in state television stations," said Jess.

The sergeant interrupted. "You broke into our television?"

"No, not the live broadcasts. They have a ton of old files, you know. I had to trudge through them to find anything useful. I lucked out. I found witness interviews, hard copy articles, and even actual incursion footage."

"They had all that?" asked Abid.

"Hmm. They sent some journalists to get the scoop," said Jess. "I've got information spanning several months."

"Belonging to our state owned communications," said Djhami.

Jess stared. "Yes, of course."

"That is not legal."

"Relax," said Professor Abid.

"No. It is not right," said the sergeant, turning red with rage.

"Your government asked us for help," Becker reminded him.

Sergeant Djhami rudely scoffed. "My government did not ask…a girl…for assistance."

Jess saw Becker's vein stand up on his forehead. "That girl is highly regarded by MY government," he said through clenched teeth. "You will show some respect."

The sergeant and the captain now stared at each other like angry bucks about to lock horns.

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

974 Words. Sorry about the difference in chapter lengths. I never know when to cut them. I think the next chapter will be really long, but it all goes together.

Chapter Six, Transfer 2: Feeling the Heat

"Sergeant, our country has different customs," said Professor Abid cautiously, "do not dismiss her because of her gender."

The sergeant shook his head. "This is an insult," he spat. "They treat us with so little respect. Someone like…that…on the inside of our secure communications. This is a disgrace and I will report it at once."

He took a step toward the door but Becker blocked him.

"Go ahead," said Jess calmly. "I have clearance…from both governments."

"You lie."

Jess looked right at the sergeant and said firmly. "I do not." She held his gaze, being careful not to blink first. She kept her voice even and unemotional as she said, "I realize that I may not be what you expected…"

Becker chuckled.

"However, I was not hired for the way I look. I have this position because no one does it better than I do."

The sergeant raised his eyebrow. "That is a bold statement."

"It is," said Jess. "It's also true."

Becker smiled. "It is."

The sergeant studied him. "You are a military man."

"I am," he said.

The sergeant looked Becker over. "I do not take you for a fool," he said. "You are…bold, but not foolhardy, I think."

Becker said nothing.

The sergeant looked back at Jess, then back at Becker. "You trust this…woman," he said to Becker.

"I do," said Becker.

The other soldiers scoffed, but the sergeant held up his hand.

"I don't expect you to trust me," said Jess. "At least, not without cause." Suddenly, her face on the computer screen was replaced with various scenes from Yemen.

Raptors ran and jumped over a broken, crumbling stone wall. Goats, chickens, and people fled in terror. Some didn't make it to safety.

A smilodon snarled and hissed while twenty or so villagers poked at it with farm tools. It backed up, falling into the anomaly it came from. The villagers cheered.

A young woman washing clothes in a river was pulled down by a gigantic crocodile. The water then turned red as the clothes floated to the top alone.

"I wasn't playing inside the station systems, you know. I was getting information to help your people," said Jess' voice over the images. "You have worse things to fight than me."

The sergeant abruptly laughed. "You would not be a challenge."

"Want to bet?" asked Becker.

Jess appeared back on screen. She giggled. "I'm too far away. Plus, the captain has me well guarded."

Becker raised his eyebrow.

"I meant, you have the ARC guarded, Becker, not just me. Anyway, as you can see...um, Sergeant…your country is under attack, but not from me," said Jess.

The sergeant, looking far less mean, thought about her words. "My government knows you've seen this footage?"

She laughed. "It's not so easy to hack into state security. Yes, they let me into their system. They asked me to find something to stop the bloodshed. Your president was actually quite emotional," she said, then, she added pointedly, "and very respectful."

"You spoke to the president, himself?" asked Sabban, impressed.

Jess nodded.

The sergeant sighed. "I will not bother him then."

Jess smiled. "Good." She looked at Becker who was looking at her with pride. She blushed. "Now, um…back to business. These attacks I just showed you are only a few of the ones we have information on and unfortunately, they are over a large distance."

"Villages are spread all over the area," said the sergeant. "Many tribes are self contained."

The professors nodded. "They run themselves pretty much alone," said Abid.

"Then it's crucial that I help you," Jess said. "I can find the villages with the most activity. Plus I've sent data from our ADD to your scientists so they can determine where the most immediate danger lies."

Professor Sabban nodded. "I was just looking at it," he said. "There does seem to be three villages that have the most recurring anomalies and creature activity."

"We can post sentries at the other villages," said the sergeant.

"Or you could mount motion-sensor cameras," said Jess, "that will switch on when movement is detected. The beauty of the camera is that if something else triggers it, like a creature not from an anomaly, it will switch off once the activity stops and switch back on for new activity. You can place several all around the perimeter, guarding the entire village."

The sergeant rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "That is no solution. We are a poor country. We do not have such cameras."

"You will in a few hours," she said, smiling.

Becker smirked. "Is another care package on its way?"

"Yes, but I'm sorry, Captain, this one is for the people of Yemen."

Sabban laughed.

"I do not understand," said the sergeant. "Who will pay for them?"

"The ARC," said Jess. "Don't worry. The expense has been approved by our director."

Becker smiled. Good ole Lester.

"I've ordered hundreds of the cameras and they're being flown in as quickly as possible," said Jess. "They're battery operated and easy to use. You can teach the villagers to mount and operate them. They have built in software that automatically relays information back to a computer here and in the ARC branch at the capital."

"We then send our resources to those areas," said Abid. "That's genius."

"Aw…I don't know about genius," said Jess, blushing, "but I appreciate the compliment." She smiled.

Becker smiled and looked at the sergeant. "Well? Do you still think this…girl…is incapable of the job?"

Jess looked at the sergeant. He held her gaze then smiled. "Maybe not," he said.

"Maybe? I'm sorry, Sergeant, but you're going to change your mind," Jess replied.

"Am I?"

Becker chuckled. "Oh, yeah. Definitely."

The soldiers laughed softly but stopped when the sergeant held up his hand.

"We shall see."

Jess smiled. "Yes, you will."

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

1523 words, this chapter. It's long and petty jam-packed. Also in this chapter is maybe a slight change to the Sergeant's mood. I wanted to address that Yemen is still harsh on women, but strides are being made. I envisioned the Sergeant as a good-hearted man basically, so that's why he may seem to change slightly toward Jess.

Chapter Seven, Transfer 2: Feeling the Heat

Becker chuckled as he screwed the last part of the camera in, high atop the mud, grass, and wood dwelling. In his ear, Jess was humming.

"You know," he said, "patching into a frequency over thousands of kilometers, relayed by satellites and such…I'm not entirely sure that a One Direction song is appropriate."

Jess giggled. "Becker, how did you know the name of the band?"

"Huh? I don't."

"Oh my God! Becker, you listen to pop songs!"

"Jessica, I'm standing on a rickety, homemade ladder, please don't say ludicrous things that will make me fall off."

"How do you know the song Becker?"

"Hmm, I don't know. It's not like I know anyone young and silly enough to sing them all the time."

"Don't call me silly. It's rude."

"So is humming in my ear, Jessica."

She giggled again. "I'm sorry. I can't help it. I'm happy. I'm helping you again, like I should be."

Becker couldn't help grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah, it does feel good."

"Even with the background music?"

He laughed. "Yes, even with it."

Jess smiled. Becker jumped off the ladder and backed up to get a look. "OK, it's up."

"Let's get a picture," said Jess, hitting some buttons on the keyboard. After a while she got a fairly clear picture of a tall man, his face covered with glasses and a bandana. "That's terrible."

"It's not working?"

"No, it's a good picture. I can't see you though. Becker you look like a bank thief."

He chuckled and pulled the bandana down and the glasses off. "Better?"

She felt a rush through her body as he smiled at her. "Much." She blushed.

"Nah, it's still horrible," said Becker. "I can't see you."

She felt a warm glow. "Sorry, Captain. The camera's one way."

"Well, I'm getting the short end of the deal then."

She laughed. "Sorry."

Becker smiled, and then heard a soft murmur of unintelligible whispering. He turned to see a small crowd of villagers behind him.

They were talking in Arabic, whispering about the strange man and the strange devices he and the soldiers were putting up around the village. In the group were a few younger women, pointing at him and giggling.

"You have a fan club," Jess said.

"Jealous?"

"Of course not," she grumbled.

Becker laughed as the whispering continued. Then he heard a few shouts and the people dispersed as Sergeant Djhami and the professors came toward him.

"We've disrupted their morning routine," said Djhami.

"Better than something large and hungry disrupting it," said Becker. "How are the cameras coming along?"

Jess was the one who answered. "They're all up. Wow, I've got a very nice view of the area, from several vantage points. It looks good."

Sergeant Djhami raised his eyebrow. "You are receiving pictures already?"

"It's top of the line equipment," said Jess.

Becker chuckled. "She's efficient."

"I am. Oh, and Sergeant? Thank you for wearing the comm."

He grunted. "I agree with the Captain. You should not hum as we work. It is undignified," he said harshly.

Becker sighed. "I told you Djhami, don't speak to her like that."

"I was not finished," said Djhami. "If you must hum, at least choose something with substance, like the Stones."

Becker's eyebrow went up. "The stones? As in the Rolling Stones?"

Dhjami smiled. "Jagger is a god."

Jess giggled so loudly, that Abid took his comm out of his ear. He was laughing though.

"You are a surprising man, sergeant," said Professor Sabban.

Becker nodded, laughing. He sighed with relief. Maybe he wouldn't have to teach the sergeant some manners after all.

As they waited for the other soldiers to regroup with them, Becker noticed some of the village men still watching them from a distance. "Are they alright with the cameras?"

"They aren't used to such devices," said Abid. "However, I explained that we were trying to stop the creatures that have been terrorizing them and taking their animals. They are uneasy and curious, but they want the attacks stopped."

Sergeant Djhami laughed. "I don't think it's the cameras that have them uneasy. You are the oddity here, Captain."

"Oh, that's funny," said Jess, giggling. "They've seen dinosaurs and unbelievably large crocodiles, but you're the sight that's strange. He he he."

"I don't think it's that funny," said Becker.

Djhami laughed as Jess kept giggling in their ears. "Connor's going to love it."

"You don't have to tell him, you know."

"Oh yes I do," she said, giggling. "The stern, practical captain is the oddity. He he he."

Becker rolled his eyes. He caught the sergeant's amused look. "It isn't that funny."

Djhami smirked. "I am beginning to like your field coordinator, I think."

Jess slowed her giggles with some effort. "Ah. That's nice. Laughter brings people together."

"Not all people, Jessica."

"Don't be bitter, Becker," she said.

Becker shook his head. "If you two don't mind," he said, "how about we split the men up and canvas the village? Can you two comedians handle that?"

"Of course," said Jess. "I'm just sitting here. Canvassing doesn't bother me a bit."

Djhami laughed. "I am definitely warming to her."

Jess stifled more giggling. "I promise to be serious, Captain."

"Thank you," said Becker. They moved through the village toward some hills that formed the village edge. As they walked, they were suddenly cut off as goats scampered in front of them.

"Whoa!" cried Becker. He chuckled as about twenty goats ran toward the hills. "That's not something we have too much of in London."

"Thankfully," said Jess.

"You do not care for goats?" asked the sergeant.

"I don't know, actually. I've never seen one up close," said Jess.

"Ah, city life," said Djhami. Jess and Becker laughed.

As the men stood still, waiting for the goat stampede to pass, a young girl of about ten years of age ran after them.

"Is goat-chasing a major sport?" asked Becker.

Professor Abid laughed. "No. Actually, it is work. She is their shepherd."

"Shepherdess," corrected Jess.

"Of course," said Abid.

Becker watched the girl and goats disappear. He followed them to the bottom of the first hill. He then looked back to the village. "Jess, can you see us from any of the cameras?"

"I have you, just barely."

"How about the goats?"

"No, I lost them. I hadn't expected that, darn. I should have realized some activity would take place outside the village. It's my fault."

"You couldn't have anticipated it," said Becker. "As the sergeant pointed out, we're city folk."

"Still…I should have realized."

Djhami walked down to the side of the rocky hill. "Can cameras be mounted here somehow?" he asked.

"I doubt it," said Jess. "How do you attach something to rock?"

"I'll go talk with the villagers again," said Abid. "Maybe there is some structure up there we can use."

Becker nodded. "Let's follow the girl and the goats."

"Stick close to me," said the sergeant. "We do not wish to anger the villagers by a strange man following their young girls."

"Yeah, that would be creepy," said Jess.

Becker smirked. "Good to know, Jess. I guess I won't be following you soon then."

"Oh, you aren't a stranger to me, Becker, and I'm not a girl."

He smirked. "Ahem. No, you aren't," he said softly.

As they made their way along the hill path, the Sergeant said, "The more I observe, the less impressed I become."

"Really?" asked Becker. "With me or Miss Parker?"

"With both of you. I am insulted," he said, pausing, "with how much you two flirt." He then broke into a large toothy grin. He chuckled as Becker turned red.

"We do not…flirt," said Becker, clinching his teeth.

"No, we are professionals," said Jess, "colleagues…and…friends."

The sergeant laughed. "In some villages, you would be engaged by now."

Becker shot him a dirty look.

"The field coordinator is silent," Djhami said with a smile. "Interesting."

"I…have nothing to say, that's all."

They were interrupted by Abid. "The villagers tell me that there is a shack at the top of the hill," he said. "I'm going to attach a camera now." He jogged up the hill.

Becker and Djhami continued walking their slower pace.

"Becker stop for a second," said Jess. They stopped along a rocky, sandy ledge. They couldn't see the shack from where they stood, or the girl and the goats. "When the camera is up I want to see if the camera records you. Hold on."

A few moments later she said, "Yay! I can see the goats, the girl, and you Becker! Looking good!"

"Ahem," coughed the sergeant.

"I meant the camera…is looking good," said Jess.

The sergeant laughed. "I just wanted clarification."

"I'm not sure I like the relaxed sergeant," said Jess. "He's a bit cheeky."

"Cheeky?"

Professor Abid joined them. "She means that you like to tease."

"Oh," said the sergeant. "I do." He smiled.

Just then the ADD alarm went off in London. "Jess?"

"It's alright, Becker. We're fine but…"

"But what? Do you have to go?"

"No, it's the anomaly. It's near you, Becker, very near."

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

1509 Words, this chapter. Author's Note: I had intended this to be with the last chapter, but three thousand words is simply too much!

Chapter Eight, Transfer 2: Feeling the Heat

The sergeant swore in Arabic. Just then they heard frantic bleating followed by a girl's screams and something that sent shivers through them both: loud, inhuman roaring.

"Oh god," said Jess.

Becker and Djamhi took off running toward the commotion.

"Stop! Stop! It's heading straight for you!" cried Jess.

Just as she cried, they could feel the vibrations of a very large mass. Then Becker saw the head.

"Becker, up toward the shack!" Jess cried.

"What about the girl?"

"Move!" shouted Jess.

"Follow me!" cried Abid.

Becker reluctantly obeyed, following behind the professor.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Jess."

"Trust me, Becker," she said. "Directly behind the shack, you can take another path. Follow it and you'll end up behind the girl."

"Right."

"You can see the girl?" asked the sergeant.

"Yes, I can. She's safe, for now."

Becker and the others ran, following Jess' instructions. As they neared, they heard goat bleating. Becker saw the shape of the girl, rolled up into a ball behind some rocks.

Abid touched her, making her scream in terror. He spoke to her in Arabic and she calmed.

"I told her to be still. We were going to help her, but she needed to be quiet."

Becker nodded.

"Becker, the dinosaur is headed toward the village, but it's stopped for now. It's feasting on goats."

"Roger, Jess."

"I'm running the dinosaur through our data files now."

"No need, Miss Parker. It's an allosaur. A carnivore, obviously, smaller than a t-Rex but still deadly."

"Becker, do you see the large rocks down the slope from where you are?"

"Yeah, Jess."

"Make for them. They hide another path, it's not as worn, so be careful. Work your way down. If you move quickly you can come up on the right side of the dinosaur. There is an old stone wall. It has large holes in it, so be careful to conceal yourselves."

"Right, Jess. Abid, stay here with the girl."

The professor nodded.

Becker and Djhami moved according to Jess' directions. They were uncomfortably close to the allosaur, but it was distracted by several goats it was eating.

"Sergeant, do any of your men speak English?" asked Jess.

"Yes, Kassim. He speaks it well."

"Good. Becker, I can move the rest of the men up on its left side, using the same path you took up to the shack. They won't have any cover once they reach the top of the hill though."

"Do it," he said, "but make sure they stop before they're out in the open. Tell them to wait for Djhami's command."

"Understood," said Jess. A few seconds later, she added, "They're moving now. They've left three men in the village to guard."

"Copy," said Becker. He motioned to Djhami who carefully moved to the edge of a hole in the wall. Very quietly he commanded his men to hold. He nodded to Becker.

"Jess, tell the men to open fire on the count of two."

"Copy," said Jess. Her stomach flopped with the tension.

Becker took once glance at the allosaur, nodded to Djhami and counted. "One…TWO!" He yelled, and he and Djhami popped up at the same time the Yemen soldiers also popped up from the other side.

They opened fire, taking the allosaur immediately down.

"Hold!" cried Becker, immediately repeated in Arabic by Djhami.

Silence.

"Well, it's obviously dead," said Becker, looking at the mess of blood and dinosaur flesh and guts. "I'll say this for Matt's weapons, they are neater."

"Gross!" yelled Jess.

He laughed. "Anything else come through the anomaly, Jess?"

"No."

"Good. Guide us to it, huh?"

"You bet. Go back to where you left Abid and the girl," she said. "Follow the path completely up the hill. It slopes down. Near a large tree at the end of the slope is the anomaly."

"Got it, Jess. Send one of the soldiers to the trucks for a closing device."

As they made their way to the anomaly. They checked on the girl.

"She is unharmed," said Abid. "She is worried about her goats."

Becker sighed. "She lost several, I'm afraid, but remind her that she's the important one."

Abid smiled and spoke softly to the girl in Arabic. "I will take her back to the village," he said.

"Wait for one of my men," said the sergeant. "Just in case there is another creature."

Abid nodded.

"I can see the entire area," said Jess. "There aren't any more creatures. Professor? Don't go straight down the hill. Move her off to the left, down by the clump of small trees. If you go the other way she'll see a lot of her goats, and it isn't pretty."

"I understand, Miss Parker. Thank you. I'm sure that would traumatize her a great deal."

"I'm sure," said Jess. She watched as Becker and Djhami made their way to the anomaly as the professor helped the girl safely to the village. "Do you see the anomaly yet?"

Becker just reached the top of the hill. There down a small slope was the large yellow ball of glowing light, just as Jess had said. "I see it."

"Good. Kassim is almost to you," she said.

"Right."

They waited a short while as Kassim made his way. "We see him, Jess."

"Good. Close that sucker," she said.

Becker chuckled. "Yes, ma'am."

They set up the device, and Becker made sure both Djhami and Kassim understood how to work it. Then they closed the anomaly.

"Thank goodness that's done," said Jess with a sigh of relief.

Becker chuckled. "And the only casualties were goats, right?"

Jess smiled. "Right."

Becker sighed with relief. "Good, that's the way I like missions to go."

Jess laughed. "Me too."

Sergeant Djhami cleared his throat. "Miss Jess Parker?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"I have decided that you are quite capable in your position. The captain was right. You deserve respect. My apologies."

Becker laughed. He mouthed, "I told you."

"Thank you, sergeant. I forgive you. Oh, and you and your men are very capable as well. "

Djhami smiled. "Thank you, Miss Parker."

The three men made their way back down the hills. As they neared the shack they heard frantic bleating and were nearly stampeded by eight goats running for the village.

Becker laughed. "I think there is going to be a happy young shepherd."

"Shepherdess, Becker," corrected Jess. "I think so."

They entered the village, just behind the surviving goats. The girl ran to the animals, hugging and kissing them. She then saw Becker and the men and smiled.

There was commotion behind her and several village men ran up, grabbing Becker's hands and shaking and kissing them. Then a woman ran to Becker and hugged him. She couldn't stop crying.

"The girl's mother?" asked Becker.

Abid nodded. Behind the mother, other women came to hug them, although they were much shyer.

"Wow," said Jess over comms. "They are appreciative."

Professor Abid laughed. "They know that not only the little girl was saved," he said. "You saved the whole village. They are thanking you, Captain."

Becker smiled. "Please tell them no thanks are needed. Make sure they understand the part the cameras played. They need to learn how to work them."

"I will make certain they do," said Abid. "They are asking how the devices work anyway."

"Good," said Becker. "Do they understand what the anomalies are?"

Abid shook his head. "Not exactly, but they know that the yellow lights bring danger, as the village elder said."

"That's really all they need to know," said Becker.

"Sabban and I, and the other scientists will make sure we return to this village and monitor the anomaly activity."

"Our readings indicate several anomalies in the past months," said Jess, "but they all were at the same exact place. Our head researcher, Connor Temple, believes it was actually the same anomaly. Closing it now should stop the activity."

"Good," said Abid. "We will check to make sure."

"There are other villages with these…anomalies," said Djhami.

The professor laughed. "One at a time, Sergeant. One at a time."

Djhami laughed and nodded.

Becker smiled. "Well, this is hopefully, one less village." He sighed, tired but satisfied. "Jess, we're heading back to Zabid."

"Okay. I'll call back in about an hour."

"We'll be there before that, if you want to check back sooner."

"Why? You miss me, don't you?" she asked.

"Not at all, Jessica."

"Flirting," said the sergeant. "It is definitely flirting."

"Either that or courting," said Abid.

"You too?" asked Becker, staring at the professor.

"Sorry," said Abid.

"Don't apologize," said Djhami. "You are a scientist, yes? You observe. It is their fault that they are obvious."

Abid stifled a laugh.

Becker stared at both of them. Finally, he walked off and said into his comm, "Heading back now, Jess."

"Yes, fine."

He looked briefly over his shoulder. "Maybe call back later on a private line?"

Jess chuckled. "That's what I was thinking. Try to ditch them, huh?"

"Oh…absolutely," he said, climbing into a truck.

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

1593 words, long chapter. The next one is short. Sorry, I can't break chapters worth a darn.

Chapter Nine

Jess caught her breath as she waited for the link up with Becker. She was nervous. She had tried to reach him last night, but couldn't. After she left work, of course, he finally called in. The night coordinator assured her that he was safe.

As she slept, another village had an incursion, this time of oversized gazelle or deer or something. Even though she knew he was alright, she needed to see him.

She tried to relax. Why was she so nervous? She smiled because she actually knew the answer: she was waiting for _him. _He just naturally made her heart beat faster and every nerve tingle.

Her stomach did flip flops. She thought, giggling, 'The butterflies belong on my blouse, not in my tummy.' She adjusted the turquoise blouse that happened to feature colorful sequin butterflies.

She quickly checked her mirror. "Nothing popping out," she said with a nervous giggle.

"That's always good," joked Connor.

Jess jumped.

"Sorry, didn't meant to startle you," he said. "I just wanted to check in with the Yemen professors."

She nodded and smiled.

He walked over to her. "Don't worry. I won't be long." He smirked. "I won't interrupt your video date."

Jess scowled at him. "It's not a date," she mumbled.

Connor laughed. "You look nice anyway."

"Thank you."

"New outfit?"

Jess frowned. "I thought you were here for the professors, not to quiz me on my wardrobe."

"Sorry," he said chuckling. "My mind is back on the anomalies."

"Good." There was a beep. Jess gasped and smiled. "We're connecting."

Just then the monitor filled with the dim interior of the Zabid HQ. Becker stood, his back to them, naked from the waist up.

"Oops," said Connor.

Jess blushed, but couldn't take her eyes off the very nice picture.

Connor smirked as she watched, spellbound. After a few moments, he cleared his throat.

Jess jumped again. "Oh, hey Becker!" she yelled a bit loudly. She winced at the sound of her own voice. "Sorry."

"Caught you at a bad time," said Connor.

Becker turned, pulling a light blue, moisture-controlled shirt over his head. "Actually, it's not," he said, moving to the desk that held the laptop. He sat down. "About an hour ago was bad. I was wrestling with a crocodilian off the coast."

"At least you were cool," said Connor.

Becker chuckled tiredly. "Not really. The water was hot and when we walked out, the sand stuck to us. It was not pleasant."

"But are you alright?"

He nodded. "Yes. I'm fine, Jess. Thanks. I feel better after cleaning up. Gator innards stuck pretty good too."

"Yuck," said Jess. "Well, that won't happen anymore. You should have a shipment any moment…"

Just then the room was illuminated with light, but not as harsh as in daytime. "Sorry," said Professor Abid, entering the room with two soldiers, helping carry a large crate.

"Ooh, there's the shipment I was talking about," said Jess.

"More food?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Sorry," said Jess, laughing.

They pried off the lid, as Becker sat, watching. "What did the fashionable young coordinator send us?" he asked. He winked at the camera. "You look lovely, by the way."

Connor stifled a laugh as Jess blushed. "Thank you. I felt like butterflies today," she said.

"I miss butterflies," Becker said, staring longingly at the monitor.

"Among other things," said Connor.

"Oh, hi Connor," said Becker, making Connor laugh loudly.

Jess frowned and elbowed him.

"Don't get mad at me," he said, "you're the one who's distracting him!"

Becker laughed. The soldiers exclaimed, so Becker turned to see. They each held an EMD.

"Nice guns!"

"Weird guns," said the other soldier. "Yazi, go get Dhjami, he's got to see these things."

His colleague nodded, opening the door, bathing the room in soft light again.

"I thought it was night," said Jess. "Where is the light coming from?"

Becker smiled. "The sun lasts longer here. It's actually setting. It's not as hot now." He winked. "Only about 30 degrees Celsius." (90 degrees Fahrenheit)

"I'll have to send you a fan," said Jess. "I'm sure they make battery powered ones."

"You promised Lester you'd watch your spending," he said with a smirk.

"I can't have you dying in the desert, Becker!"

Connor laughed. "Yeah, she wants you back here before that."

Jess grimaced at Connor. She sighed. "Anyway…speaking of Lester, he is very concerned about the structures in the area, especially Zabid."

"Why?"

"It's a World Heritage Site," said Abid.

Becker looked clueless.

Jess giggled. "Lester says its old."

Becker laughed. "Oh, Ok. So don't wreck it too much."

"Actually, you can," said the professor. "The preservationists probably would appreciate the modern concrete and stuff coming down. Just watch the original construction."

"And how do I tell the difference?" asked Becker. "More importantly, how do the creatures tell?"

Jess giggled. "That was Lester's concern. So, I sent the EMDs. No more worries about creature guts on the stucco and adobe."

"No, but you still have to watch for dinosaurs flattening them," said Connor.

"Yes," said Jess, eyeing Becker. "On behalf of your boss, I humbly request you keep the damage to a very low minimum."

Becker laughed. "I'll try, but only because _you _asked."

Connor bit his lips to keep from wisecracking. To his amusement, Abid had done the same.

The door opened, this time dust blew in. "Watch it! We want the desert kept outside!"

"Sorry, professor," said 'sergeant' Djhami, "but in my defense, it's hard to keep it there." He walked in, with professor Sabban and about four soldiers. The small room was crowded now.

Djhami looked at the monitor. He saw Jess and smiled pleasantly. "Good evening, Miss Jess Parker."

She smiled back. "Good morning, Sergeant."

He laughed. "I hear you have sent us more gifts. Guns, huh? Too bad. My men are hungry."

Jess laughed. "I'll send more food right away."

"Jess…"

"It's for your survival, Becker!" cried Jess. "Darn the budget! Besides, we have allies. I won't let them starve."

"Oh, I think I love you," said Djhami.

Becker immediately turned at the comment.

"I think he was joking, Becker," said Connor.

Jess shot him another harsh glare.

"Let's see these guns," said Djhami. A soldier tossed him one. He held it, turning it over and scrutinizing it closely. "This is a gun?"

Becker smiled from ear to ear.

Jess giggled. "He's your soul mate, Becker."

Becker nodded and laughed. "Trust me, wait until you see them in action."

Jess nodded. "Don't underestimate then like Becker did. It's painful," she said.

"It is," agreed Becker. He traded smirks with Jess.

"Hmm," said Djhami, studying the weapon.

Becker turned his attention back to Jess. "Sorry I missed you this morning."

Jess smiled. "You mean last night," she said. "It's fine. You were busy. You've been busy a lot. A crocodilian, huh?"

Becker nodded. "It and the deer things apparently have been here a while. We didn't register any anomalies in Yemen at all today."

"If the villages are that remote," said Connor, "and no one has been actively hunting creatures, they could be stranded. Our data shows a lot of anomaly activity over the months," said Connor.

"Yeah," said Becker rubbing his eyes. "I think the stranded theory is right. We don't know how many though. I don't want to be rounding them up forever."

"I don't want that either. You need to come home," said Jess.

Becker smiled, tiredly but warmly. "I miss you."

Every head in the room looked at the Captain, but this time there were no smirks or comments. The way he said it had sounded so forlorn that each man felt compassion.

Even Connor was quiet.

"I miss you too," said Jess. "Why don't you get some rest, Becker? You look so tired."

He sighed. "I haven't been sleeping well."

"It's probably the heat," said Jess.

"Or the dust, or the bugs," said Abid.

Becker stared at Jess. "Yeah, it must be one of those things."

"It's quiet for now," said Sabban. "Why don't you turn in early?"

"You have gone on every call," said Djhami. "Even I and my men have rested. You have not."

"I doubt I could sleep."

Jess held his gaze, wishing she was with him, to comfort him. Slowly, she smiled. "Try, for me?"

Becker's smile finally perked up. "How can I argue with that?"

She giggled. "You can't."

"OK, Jess. I'll try."

"We will make sure Yemen remains safe," said Djhami grandiosely.

Jess giggled. "There you go. You have back up."

The sergeant laughed.

Becker sighed. "Did you need to talk about anything, Jess, ARC-related, I mean?"

"No, everything is fine on this end. Connor wanted to talk to the professors."

"That's perfect," said Abid. "Let us scientists do our work while you recuperate."

Becker nodded. "They're all yours, Connor." He started to move, but looked back at the monitor. "We'll talk again soon, right, Jess?"

"Absolutely," she said. "Now, off you go. Sweet dreams."

He nearly blurted out that he'd dream of her, but he caught himself. "Hopefully, Jess," he said, then he smiled.

Jess blew him a kiss, but stopped herself. "Good night. See you soon."

Becker got up and Abid took his chair. Sabban dragged one over to the laptop. "We're ready to conference, Mr. Temple," said Abid, smiling cheekily.

Connor laughed. Jess let him take her chair and she took a break. She sighed dreamily as she stirred her tea. She smiled and blushed as she thought, 'Maybe he'll dream of me.'

End of Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10

1029 Words, this chapter

Chapter Ten, Transfer 2, Feeling the Heat

Becker awoke after sleeping through the night. For the first time since he'd left London, he was actually rested. All it took was a pleasant dream of a certain petite, bubbly brunette. He smiled.

He found some of the men inside the HQ mumbling about how they missed Jess' food. Becker actually blushed at the sound of her name. Luckily he hid it.

The door opened, the early morning light not as harsh. "Captain, how are you?" asked Professor Sabban.

Becker smiled. "Much better, thank you. Did Connor confuse you too much?"

Sabban laughed. "No, but he humbles me. I thought I was intelligent. I'm an idiot next to that man."

"I'll only admit this because we're on different continents," said Becker, "but he is easily the smartest man I've ever met. Don't feel bad."

Sabban nodded. "He helped us narrow down areas we feel are most active with anomalies. He also told us that your research division has begun to catalog the creature sightings. We've gotten them narrowed to locations as well. The London ARC is coordinating with our branch, transferring files and updating our information."

Becker smiled. "That's good news. The sooner you guys get up to speed, the sooner I can leave."

Sabban smiled. "We're even deploying teams to areas near the capital," he said, as the door opened again. Sergeant Djhami arrived in time to hear, "We'll get you back to Miss Parker soon."

Becker blushed. "We're not…we're just friends."

"Do you truly believe that is fact?" asked Djhami.

Becker's eyes widened. He turned red. "Um, I have to…do stuff," he mumbled, trying to get past Djhami to flee outside.

Djhami caught his arm. "We are both military men," he said. "I know the burdens of this life, the risks."

Becker hung his head.

"I am older than you. Trust me, the loneliness does not end."

"Better to be lonely then…leave someone else alone."

"Perhaps. I have seen many soldiers lost. I've comforted their loved ones. No one has ever regretted knowing the one lost, or loving him."

Becker sighed.

"I know you have fears," said the sergeant. "Many good men have let fear trap them into long lives of regret. I do not wish that future for you."

Sabban now spoke. "Especially when you have someone who already loves you."

Becker stared at them and then moved toward the door.

Djhami shook his head. "The stubborn, it is they who always end up alone." He sighed. "Like me."

Becker turned back to him.

Djhami smiled sadly. "My only comfort will be that I never met anyone like Miss Jess Parker." Then his smile took on its characteristic teasing quality. "And the knowledge that there is one who is stupider than me."

Sabban laughed, looking cautiously at Becker.

Becker opened the door. "I'm going for breakfast," he mumbled and left.

Sabban sighed. "I was hoping that your words broke through."

Djhami shook his head. "He is too much like me. He shall break an angel's heart and be punished by a lonely life, I fear."

"Like you?"

Djhami looked at him. "I too have…stuff to do," he said, smirking.

Sabban laughed as the large man walked away.

Outside, Becker slowly walked around the rundown town of Zabid. He often went for strolls early in the morning. It was the only time that being outside in the heat was bearable.

He was not enjoying his walk today. He couldn't shake the conversation he'd just had. Or the truth of why he told himself that Jess was only a friend.

He didn't want to hurt her. It would be hard being in a relationship with him. He didn't want Jess to worry constantly about him. What if the worst should happen and he died? He couldn't bear to cause her grief.

And yet…

He sighed. He slumped against a patched cement wall. He closed his eyes as he finally faced the truth.

'I'm in love with Jess.'

What was he going to do? The idea of having that smile to look at for the rest of his life made his heart flutter. He actually blushed as he thought about lying in bed beside her. What would her kiss be like?

He faced another truth. He wanted to be with her. For the first time in his life, he realized there was something more important to him than even the military.

And her name was Jess Parker.

"Captain Becker!"

He turned. Kassim, the English-speaking soldier, ran toward him.

"Captain! We're picking up several creatures on camera!"

"Where? What village?"

Kassim caught his breath. "This one."

Becker's eyes widened. He and Kassim ran for the HQ.

Inside the mud-baked building, the professors looked anxiously at the laptop. The soldiers were gathering weapons and securing bandanas and sunglasses as Becker and Kassim burst in.

"What have we got?"

"I believe they're some type of scorpion relative," said Abid. "They have the characteristic stinger tail like a scorpion."

"They're over two feet long though."

All the soldiers looked at him. Kassim whistled. "That big?"

"This is bad," said Djhami.

"Yes, and it gets worse. They can move under the sand."

Becker moved over the laptop to get a visual of the cameras posted around Zabid. Every single camera showed at least one scorpion. Some had three or four. Becker summoned his strength and cool. "Okay. So…let's deal with them."

"Let's," said Djhami, walking toward the door with his normal gun.

Becker reached out and stopped him. "We use the EMDs."

The sergeant narrowed his eyes. "We are unfamiliar with them. We need guns we can rely on."

Becker nodded. "I know, but our orders include protecting the structures of this town."

Djhami cursed in Arabic. "To paraphrase Miss Jess Parker, hang the bloody structures!"

"Captain, the scorpions are approaching doors."

"We don't have time to argue," said Becker. He shoved an EMD at Djhami and smirked. "They aren't hard to use. Just point and shoot."

Djhami grunted angrily. He turned to his men and gave them orders. They all switched to the EMDs.

"If I get a stinger in my butt, you get to pull it out," muttered Djhami.

End of Chapter Ten


	11. Chapter 11

1375 words, this chapter

Chapter Eleven, Transfer 2: Feeling the Heat

"Let's move!" cried Becker. He turned to Abid. "You two stay here. Abid, you get to play field coordinator."

"I doubt I will do Miss Parker justice."

"Just alert us when the scorpions get close to one of us."

"Yes, Captain."

"I should help," said Sabban. Becker began to argue, but the professor cut him off. "The soldiers need to handle the creatures. I can save time by securing and warning the villagers."

"It would free us up," said Djhami.

Becker frowned. "OK, but stay with Kassim."

The professor and Kassim nodded.

"Right, let's do this! Abid, direct us."

Abid nodded. "Right now, the creatures are everywhere."

"Djhami, split the men around the village, all points covered."

"Yes, Becker."

The moment they stepped outside, they encountered five scorpions on their street. Becker pointed and shouted, and the men dispersed. Kassim broke off with Sabban, heading to the south of the town. Djhami moved to the north.

Becker and two men stood in front of the HQ firing. All three scorpions disappeared into the sand.

"Damn it!" The street was now clear. "Abid, where are they?"

"Everywhere!"

"Direct us!"

Abid swore and took a breath. "Um…Ok. Djhami and Kassim have north and south. Go east and west."

Becker nodded to the men to take the left. He went right. He ran about a quarter of a block when he heard a digging sound. He froze.

He felt a shaking and the sand beneath him gave way. He barely managed to back away when a scorpion emerged from where he just stood.

It was the size of a bus. It apparently felt him because it stood still, twitching. It began to move forward, so Becker scrambled backward. He was forced against a building. Dust and chips of the historic home flaked over him.

The scorpion scurried toward him and he opened fire. He hit it directly but it thrashed around, not going down.

Then to Becker's horror, he heard Arabic and saw movement beside him as a villager opened the door.

The scorpion twitched at the new movement.

"Back! Back!"

The woman screamed but froze. The scorpion scrambled forward but Becker pushed the woman inside with one leap of his body.

She babbled and yelled in Arabic.

"Abid!"

"I hear you Captain. The creature is still there."

"I can feel it tying to get in!" Becker yelled as he pushed against the door. The woman was now crying frantically.

"I…what shall I do, Captain?"

The door shoved against him as the scorpion tried to get in.

"I don't know," said Becker. His feet skid against the concrete floor. He grunted with the effort of keeping the scorpion out. "Uh!"

The scorpion kept pushing. It was stronger than Becker.

"Uh! Get…something heavy… get furniture," Becker grunted at the woman. She just babbled and screamed. "I…don't suppose…you speak…English?"

The woman was still hysterical, shaking her head and crying.

"Guess not."

"Give her the comm., Captain."

Becker scoffed. "I doubt (grunt) she'll take it." He took the comm out of his ear anyway and offered it to the woman. As he expected she didn't move. She just shook her head and wailed.

Becker waved it toward her, begging her to take it. "I can't take it much longer!"

The scorpion was winning.

"Help me!"

Finally the woman saw the comm or realized what he wanted. She was still raving but cautiously stepped toward Becker and took the comm.

"In your ear," Becker said, pointing to his ear.

She stuck it in. A few seconds passed. She calmed and nodded her head. She then ran to the back of the room, pushing a table with all her might. It was a large table and it took her a while to move.

But it was heavy, thought Becker. If she got it to him, it would probably keep the creature out.

If.

She grunted and cried, screamed and cursed. Becker grunted and prayed. The scorpion had the door ajar.

Finally the table was close enough for Becker to grab it. He eased up on the door and the scorpion opened it completely.

The woman screamed.

But the table was close enough and the door hit into it, barring the scorpion from entering.

"Push!"

Apparently Abid translated the order because the woman pushed as hard as she could.

They pushed the door closed, shoving the scorpion back outside. Then they collapsed against the table, which barricaded the door nicely.

Becker broke into relieved laughs. The woman joined him. They leaned there, happy to be alive. She handed the comm back to Becker with a smile.

"Abid?"

"Oh…thank God! I can't see inside."

Becker chuckled. "We're both fine. Thanks for getting her to help me."

Abid laughed. "It's all I could do."

"It was enough. You saved us both."

"I...good."

"Yeah. How are the others?"

"Um...Kassim and Sabban are doing well. They've got the streets in their end clear. The other ends, aren't' so good. There's a lot of damage to the buildings."

"There go the historians on Lester's back," Becker mused with a chuckle.

Abid kept searching the camera for their progress. "Ugh. I see bodies…uh, parts in the streets," he said, getting quiet.

"I know it's horrible, but you have to hold yourself together."

"Of course."

"Where is our scorpion now? I don't feel it pushing."

"It's moving down the street."

Becker sighed. He moved away from the table. "I need to get out." He looked at the barricade. He better leave it there, he thought. "Abid, ask her if there's another way out."

He handed the comm back to the woman. She nodded and motioned to Becker to follow her. She led him to the next level and into one of the two rooms. They crossed to a window. Becker cautiously peeked through the windows.

"It's clear," he said. He motioned to get his comm back. "Abid, can you see me?"

"Um…no. Wait. There you are, on another camera. You're looking over a street behind the house."

"Is it clear?"

"For now. A scorpion is moving toward you but it's a few houses away."

"OK. I'm jumping down. Tell the woman to keep the window shut and stay away from anything opening to the outside."

"Understood," said Abid, following his orders when the woman was back on the comm.

Then Becker took it back, after the woman kissed his cheek, and he jumped from the window. He landed in the soft sand. He immediately froze. He checked the position of the scorpion, but it was too far away to sense him.

He moved to the side of the street, toward the scorpion. He opened fire, catching it by surprise. He fired until it lay limp.

"One down, Abid."

"Actually, that makes ten."

"I love those soldiers," Becker joked.

"Indeed," said Abid. "They've saved about thirty people that I'm aware of."

"Direct me to the next closest creature."

"That's the one you and the lady escaped from. Turn around and run to your right."

"Acknowledged."

Becker ran around the woman's house, skidding to a stop. The scorpion was trying to get into another house. He heard screaming and yelling.

Then the cries of a child.

His heart stopped. He ran for the scorpion firing continuously. It twitched and scurried sidewise, trying to get away from the EMD blasts.

It couldn't. After nearly a minute, it was still.

Becker moved cautiously over it. As he did, he faced the house. He saw faces peeking at him. He motioned to shut the door and they obeyed.

"I don't suppose there's a way to talk to the villagers inside the buildings and warn them to stay away from doors and so on?"

"Sorry, Captain. We'll work on better communications later," advised Abid.

"I know someone who could help you," he teased. "Of course, I don't think she'd volunteer to come this close to the desert."

"Unless you're still here," joked Abid.

"God I hope I'm not. Ok, Abid. Now where?"

"Um…move down the street straight ahead. When you get to the end, take a right. Three of our men are facing two scorpions. Damn. Make that three, one more just popped out of the sand."

"Copy," said Becker, running to join the action.

End of Chapter Eleven


	12. Chapter 12

985 Words, this chapter

Chapter Twelve, Transfer 2: Feeling the Heat

Meanwhile, Jess tiptoed into the ARC. She was not supposed to be in this late. Lester would have a cow. Yes, it was three in the morning, but she couldn't sleep. Thinking about a certain captain was keeping her awake.

She sighed with relief as she walked in. Cherry was on the ADD. She was a red-headed woman of about thirty whose real name was Cherilyn, but Cherry just kind of stuck.

Jess smiled. "Good morning."

Cherry turned. "What are you doing here? Don't tell me, I know." She smirked. "Couldn't sleep, huh?"

"No. My brain's on Yemen time."

Cherry laughed. "Might as well put it to use then."

"That's what I like about you Cherry. You understand and don't tease me."

"Why would I? If my opinion of men wasn't warped by two divorces, I'd lose sleep over the Captain too."

Jess blushed but laughed. "I should be grateful to your exes then."

"Yes you should," teased Cherry.

"So…how is Yemen? Is it quiet?"

"So far, yep." Cherry pulled up the data on the anomaly readings. "That's strange. These are the exact same readings of an hour ago."

Jess looked over her shoulder at the screens. "You're right."

Cherry hit some buttons and her face went pale. "Oh my God, Jess. We've been locked out."

"What? That's not possible!"

"I can't…the ADD is not registering in Yemen. It's frozen."

"Let me," she said, taking Cherry's seat. "I don't get it. It isn't transmitting a signal."

"Is the device broken?"

"No. It's only acting strange in Yemen. Cherry, you keep your eyes on it. Let me know if we get a reading back."

"What are you going to do?"

"Try to contact Becker and then the capital of Sana'a. In that order."

Becker reached the others just as the third scorpion popped up. It was about to grab one of the soldiers when Becker fired. The soldier was unharmed. Without hesitation, he helped his mate take down one of the other two scorpions.

Becker took down the third. They caught their breath. "Right, let's move down the street."

They stood, looking confused.

"Sorry, I forget I have to translate," said Abid. He spoke to the Yemen soldiers though comms. They nodded at Becker and followed him.

They moved down, hearing EMD fire. They turned the street in time to see a scorpion fall onto two of its comrades, already unconscious. They laid in a large heap.

"Nice," said Becker, smiling at the men. They smiled back. Then they heard a loud crash.

"Sounds like another building went," said Becker.

"We'll put a spin on the damage," said Abid. "Now they can rebuild using their ancestors' methods. The important thing is no one was inside. That part of town has been cleared by Kassim and Sabban. Cleared of people, not scorpions."

"Lead us to it."

"Straight ahead then turn left at the end of the street, Captain."

"On it," he said. They moved on, turning the corner. Dust was thick from the collapse, but they could hear the scorpion picking through debris.

He and the men crept slowly, taking the thing by surprise and bringing it down before it even noticed them.

"Soldier down!"

"Where?"

"Another one! And another! Captain, it's chaos!"

"Choose one, Abid and direct us."

"One? How do I choose who to help?"

A picture of Jess jumped in Becker's mind. He was getting a new appreciation of her job. "Sorry, Abid, but choose."

"Ok, Uh, down the street."

"Copy."

"Damn! The suckers pop up from nowhere! Hurry, Becker, they've got too many!"

"We're coming!" Becker yelled, running as fast as he could.

"They're over run. Oh, God!"

Becker ran. Abid's sudden silence made him uneasy. "Abid?"

The silence continued until finally, barely above a whisper, Abid replied. "We lost a man. He was…pulled apart…literally."

"Easy, Abid. Concentrate on who we can help," Becker said, reaching the area at that moment. The first thing he saw, was blood everywhere.

Then a scorpion snapped at him. He and his men took it down, but another replaced it. As they fired, Becker made out another three scorpions cornered against houses. The soldiers fired, unable to make the three monsters go down.

Becker and his men took down the second scorpion and joined in on the other three. One scorpion went down. Then the second. The third one was a fighter, snapping at the men. It lunged at them, causing them to miss.

Becker ran to his right, but the scorpion cut him off. He lost his footing and nearly went down. The scorpion lunged.

Across the miles in Britain, Jess bit her nails anxiously.

"I have ADD readings in Yemen," Cherry said.

"Good," said Jess, stubbornly crossing her arms. "I can't believe they locked us out."

"Why did they?"

"Stupidity. Paranoia. Who knows. Maybe they just got uppity, thinking they didn't need us anymore. It's interesting that they severed the tie to us after we completed the files transfer."

"Idiots."

"I know! Yes, they have nearly all our information now, and EMDs, but we have experience. If they put him in danger…"

The alarms blared.

"I knew it! I'll kill them!" screamed Jess, seeing the anomaly alert over Yemen.

"It's huge!"

"And it's been there a while. I seriously hate them…Oh, God!"

Cherry turned sickly white. "Where is Becker located?"

Jess fought back panic. "There, Cherry, where the anomaly is. He's in the middle of it," she said in an eerily calm voice.

"He'll be fine, Jess."

"Yes," she said. She then hit her fingers against the keyboard. "I need communications!"

"We're getting a signal, piggy-backing off a strong signal from Sanaa'a."

"Now they let us in," muttered Jess. "It has to be their footage from Zabid."

"I'm getting a video link."

The monitors filled with a clear but horrible scene. A huge scorpion-like thing was about to strike a human victim.

Becker.

End of Chapter Twelve


	13. Chapter 13

585 Words

Chapter Thirteen, Transfer 2: Feeling the Heat

"NO! Becker!" screamed Jess.

Becker reacted with shock, rolling away at the last second. The scorpion got a face full of sand. Becker scampered to his feet. The other soldiers swarmed around the scorpion shooting it without mercy. It thudded against the sand, unconscious.

"Oh, God! Becker!"

"Jess?"

"Yes, it's me. Are you alright?"

Becker sighed, looking at a camera pointed right at him. "I am. Thanks to you."

"I…Oh, Becker," she said, breaking into tears.

"I'm alright, Jess. I need to concentrate on the incursion, though."

"Of course. Accessing cameras now."

"Good to have you onboard, Miss Parker," said Abid. "I do not like coordinating."

Jess chuckled. She composed herself quickly as her monitors filled with pictures of Zabid. "That's a lot of scorpions."

"How many left?" asked Becker, panting.

"Hang on. That one's down. Down. Down. I can't see any awake and moving. Can you, Cherry?"

"No. You're right that's a lot."

"Hold it. There's one moving. Oh, it's fighting the EMD fire. Down it goes. Becker, they're all down."

He chuckled. "Good. Sorry you missed the fun, Jess."

Jess dried her eyes. "I'm not. I didn't like the surprise."

"Sorry," said Becker. "You saved my life, if that helps."

Jess chuckled. "Helps? Yeah, a bit. Sorry I got so emotional."

Becker laughed. "I kind of liked it."

Jess giggled as Cherry laughed, shaking he head. "You guys…you're…"

"What?" asked Jess, slightly annoyed.

"Hopeless!" cried Cherry with a giggle.

"Captain, we have four dead," broke in Abid's troubled voice. "Many more are injured."

"Civilian casualties?"

"Not so far," said Abid. "Unbelievable."

"It is."

"Not really, Captain," said Jess. "You're just really good."

Becker chuckled. "Thanks, but still…four dead."

"I know, Becker," she said sadly.

"Captain, we…can't find Sergeant Djhami."

"Oh, God. No," Becker whispered.

"Miss Parker? You have better access to the cameras. Can you find him?" asked Abid.

"You bet, hold on." Cherry and she both combed though the camera angles.

"Jess, I don't see anyone injured who isn't being helped. Do you?"

"No, Cherry, I don't see…Wait. What is that?" She hit buttons, manipulating the camera software. "It's him! Becker, he's in the last street, against the North side of the village."

"Copy," said Becker, running with his men. As they charged through the debris and over the scorpion bodies, other soldiers ran with them. They converged on the North side.

"Careful," said Jess. "He's half covered by sand and a scorpion is nearly on top of him. It almost looks like it was trying to drag him beneath the sand."

"Yeah, they can do that."

"That's disturbing," said Cherry.

"The fourth house Becker, against the corner, sandwiched against the next house. See the scorpion?"

"Yeah, it's hard to miss."

"Djhami,'s easy to miss, Becker," Jess cautioned. "He's so covered with dust that he's blending into the sand."

"That's not good," said Abid.

Jess said in a sobering straight voice, "Look for the blood.

The soldiers scampered over the scorpion.

"I still don't see him," said Becker. He climbed down and swore. "I almost trampled him!"

"I know. It's camouflage," said Jess.

The sight was simply amazing. The dust seemed to take on the shape of a torso. Becker carefully brushed off the dust. Djhami's head was revealed. "Something's off," said Becker. "He's kind of blue."

"Blue?" asked Jess.

Becker yelled to the soldiers, Abid translating. "Help me pull him out! Maybe his circulation is cut off!"

They pulled him free.

"Becker, is he…" whispered Jess.

He looked dead.

End of Chapter Thirteen


	14. Chapter 14

2018 Words

Chapter Fourteen, Transfer 2, Feeling the Heat

Becker sighed, moving over the man's neck to feel for a pulse. Suddenly, Djhami began to shake violently.

"He's convulsing!" screamed Becker.

For a second they all just froze, staring. Then the sergeant stopped, lay still, and foam came out of his mouth.

Becker leaned back over him. "He's alive, but I think he's been stung."

Jess gasped.

He checked the sergeant's body and sure enough, on his torso, was a thick, blackening area.

"I've seen scorpion bites," said a soldier. "They don't act like that."

"This isn't a normal scorpion," said Abid. "I don't know what it is. I've never seen fossils resembling this creature."

"It could be a future creature," said Becker.

"It almost resembles a spider bite, the way the tissue is damaged," said Abid. "The blackening of the skin reminds me of a Black Widow. The venom could be a mutation of both," said Abid.

"Great. Two deadly toxins and we're here in the middle of nowhere," said Becker. "We probably have minutes. Not even Jess can deploy help that fast."

"Maybe I already have," said Jess. "Becker, I was so terrified of the conditions….I sent anti venom. All kinds."

"Jess, are you serious?"

"I am. Abid, check the crates. It will have a red cross marked on it. It as special heat-proof packaging to protect the anti venom."

Abid didn't even answer, but he attacked the boxes with such speed that it was obvious he had heard her. "I have it! I'm on my way Captain!"

"Jessica Parker," began Becker, "you are the most brilliant human on the face of this earth."

Jess blushed. Tears of hope ran down her face. "I hope something works. Scorpion venom is definitely included. I don't like bugs, including spiders, as you know…"

Becker laughed.

"So…I checked on the deadly kinds found in Yemen."

"We have…" began a soldier, searching his limited English vocabulary for words, "Black…Wives?"

Jess chuckled. "Widows. Actually, they have a different species, the black button spider, but it is a Black Widow."

Becker shut his eyes, laughing and shaking his head. "I stand by my earlier declaration. You are brilliant."

Jess giggled. "It might not work…"

"Jess, you've given Djhami the best chance he has," said Becker. "The only chance."

Abid appeared, running as fast as he could, half-dragging a large, foil-covered box. The others ran to him, helping him carry it to Becker.

Sabban and Kassim appeared from the other end of the street. "We heard, and I concur," said Sabban, "Miss Parker is brilliant."

Becker dug through the anti-venom. "I…don't know. How much do I give him? Can I give him too much? Should I use both the Black Widow and Scorpion?"

The others shook their heads.

"Yes, Captain, do it, both types, as much as you can," said a different voice in his ear.

"Who is that?"

"It's Doctor Patricks."

Becker chuckled. "Jess, you think of everything," he said, breaking open the vials.

"Well, it just seemed logical. You're fabulous Becker, but you aren't a medical professional. We have several here at the ARC, so…"

The doctor laughed. "And I was bored. I'm happy to help. Actually, this is intriguing. We've never come across this creature."

Becker and Abid administered the anti venom as Sabban kept track of his vitals. Kassim ran back to HQ for a regular medical bag.

"Watch for more convulsions," warned the doctor, "and for a sudden change in vitals. Also, if he begins foaming at the mouth again."

"Understood," said Becker. He and Abid had finished and had backed up, giving Sabban room to check his vitals. He soon had proper equipment thanks to Kassim.

"Looks good," said the doctor quietly. "Keep the anti venom coursing slowly through his veins. He will need more probably. I'm sure Miss Parker is already looking for the nearest medical facility."

Cherry laughed.

"I am," said Jess. "We'll take him to Nakib Hospital, there is one closer but they're smaller. I'm not sure they're equipped to handle something like this."

"Just direct us," said Becker. "You know I trust you."

She smiled. "How soon can you transfer him?"

"As soon as we need to. We'll take the anti venom with him, even stuck to his arm."

"Yes, that would be good," said the doctor. "Make sure it stays attached, but the sooner you get him to professionals, the better."

"Understood. Thank you doctor."

"Of course, Captain. Keep us appraised."

"You'll know as soon as Jess does," said Becker.

Jess blushed.

They packed Djhami into a truck. Becker and both professors went along, with two men to hold Djhami still and steady. Another man drove. Kassim stayed in Zabid to deal with clearing up the scorpions.

Cherry directed him to the anomaly, just outside of Zabid. It took all the soldiers and several village men to drag all the scorpions out to it. The villagers watched with awe as Kassim closed the anomaly.

Jess directed the others to the hospital. They went as quickly as they could, but the roads were bad. Finally they got halfway and the roads improved.

They carried Djhami in themselves. The hospital was in an old building. There were no ambulances and few staff in sight.

But a nurse met them and personally led them to a room. Inside, it looked more like a hospital, with standard equipment. Three more nurses joined them and another took the men out to get information. Sabban and Abid translated for Becker.

A doctor appeared a short time later, marveling at the degree of Djhami's wounds. Jess had found a way into the hospital communications and shown the staff the footage of the creatures. She had prepped them for Becker's arrival.

Finally, four hours after they arrived, they heard a noise like a helicopter. Becker raised his eyebrow as suits walked in.

"Good evening," one said in perfect English but with an accent, thick like Sabban's. "I am Colonel Ysam, director of the Yemen ARC

"It's about time you showed up," barked Becker.

"Easy, Captain," said Abid, putting a hand on his shoulder. "He is well connected."

"I don't give a damn. His man would be dead now if it wasn't for our field coordinator in London."

The colonel smiled an oily smile. "Yes, one of your director's ladies," he said with a condescending air.

Becker's muscles tensed and he stepped forward, but Djhami's soldiers held him back.

The colonel made note of their devotion to the foreigner.

"Why does the sergeant owe this woman his life?" asked the Colonel.

"She's the reason he has anti-venom in his system," said Abid. "She sent it ahead, with the rest of the supplies. She had us all very well prepared."

"Unlike your ARC," said Becker. "Did you supply the soldiers with anything but guns?"

The colonel studied Becker. "We are a poor country, Captain."

"Then it is well that the British were generous," said Sabban.

"We should point out that they've saved many lives," said Abid. "All across the south, creatures have been rounded up or killed."

"And anomalies closed," added Sabban.

"Yes, I am aware," said the Colonel. "I have seen footage from the ingenious cameras now inside our villages."

"Another thing you owe Miss Parker," said Becker.

The colonel nodded. "Again, I am aware. She does sound…interesting," he said with a slight smile.

"She's a hell of a lot more. She directed us here. She's thousands of miles away and she's been by our side the entire time. Where were you?"

Sabban gasped.

Becker didn't let up. "Colonel, I've had more contact with my director in London, than I've had with you. Do you care about the ARC or is it just a stepping stone to something bigger?"

The colonel burst out laughing. He turned to his aide behind him and said something in Arabic. The man laughed.

"I told him that in two minutes you have me figured out." He chuckled and sighed. "You are correct. I took this job for the power it will bring me."

Becker scoffed.

The colonel stepped closer. "I've read about you. I know you have a distinguished record. I am tempted to trust you, Captain."

"But?"

He smiled an oily smiled. "We are not your country. We do things differently here in Yemen. We must. We battle rebels and insurgents every day."

He nodded behind them, and the group turned. A squad of six soldiers, dressed like Djhami's soldiers but cleaner, walked up, each brandishing a conventional assault rifle.

"My entourage," the colonel said, smirking. Then he dropped the smile. "You have met me with nothing but contempt, Captain. A lesser man would have you executed for your lack of respect."

Becker scoffed. "You aren't that reckless."

"No?"

Becker shook his head. "I know this place is dangerous," he said. "You wouldn't have achieved Colonel by being stupid and rash."

The colonel smiled. "You are not what I expected. I would have thought they'd send someone with more diplomacy."

Becker laughed now. "No, that's not me for sure." The colonel smiled. "So, is the execution off?"

The colonel laughed. "Yes, Captain. Your death would only be a nuisance. Your director is already a pain in my side. I don't need to agitate him more."

Becker laughed.

"And…I am impressed with your concern for my man." He looked at Djhami's soldiers. "It is not easy to win a Yemen soldier's respect."

"Just buy them gourmet survival rations."

The colonel burst into laughter again. "I like you! You are a soldier's soldier."

Becker sighed. "I know who does most of the dying."

The colonel nodded. "Yes." He sighed. "Captain, I may have ambitions, but I too, 'know who does most of the dying.' I may not have been physically present with you, but I am kept appraised of your movements. I am aware of other teams out in the field. I even spoke directly to the man you left in Zabid."

"It's not enough."

"No. As I said, we are a poor country. We have poor infrastructure. Travel and communications are slow at best, uneven and disproportionate at worst. It is unfortunate that people die before we can get to them."

Becker was quiet.

The colonel stuck his hand out in front of Becker. "You and your ARC have been a fortunate ally to have."

Becker stared at his outstretched hand. He shook it.

The colonel smiled. "I will be phoning your director personally to offer my gratitude."

"It's not necessary, but I'm sure Lester will appreciate it. Bureaucrats always do."

The colonel shook his head, laughing. "They should always send a military man. You do not…puff smoke in my face?"

Now Becker laughed. "Something like that."

The colonel laughed and nodded. "And as far as the woman coordinator, I shall commend her personally as well."

"She deserves it," said Becker.

"She does," said Abid. The soldiers and Sabban nodded.

"She shall have the respect of Yemen, I think. I have been approached by a women's group in Sana'a. They would like to film an informative piece on her. They believe she would be a role model for our struggling women."

"That's impressive," said Sabban. "Becker, that would be unprecedented."

The colonel nodded. "We are trying. We have much to do. We do value our people, Captain. That is why you were invited to our nation."

Becker nodded. "That's a good point. You did ask."

The colonel smiled. "I was dubious of the idea," he said with a grin. "At first."

Becker smiled tiredly.

"Now, I will go and see about my soldier," said the colonel, moving past the group. "Oh… I trust that you and the others will defer to us before speaking about these…incidents. We must keep our secrets."

Becker scoffed. "I won't be a problem. I don't speak your language."

The colonel laughed loudly and left to find the doctors.

Abid sighed. "You are a dangerous man to have as a friend, Becker."

Becker laughed. "Yeah. I've heard that before."

Sabban chuckled. "At least the colonel made an appearance."

"Yeah, it was heartwarming," quipped Becker.

End of Chapter Fourteen


	15. Chapter 15

585 Words

Chapter Fifteen, Transfer 2: Feeling the Heat

Another hour later, and they finally found out that Djhami would be fine. Becker and the professors drove back to Zabid.

Becker was exhausted, but he needed to talk to Jess. He tried a connection, unsure if she'd be at the ARC. It was late evening in London.

Jess' face greeted him. "Hi."

He laughed. "Hey. You're still there."

"I couldn't leave without word on Djhami."

"The colonel didn't notify you?"

"Yes, he did, but, I wanted to see you."

He laughed. "I'm glad. That's why I'm still awake." She giggled. "You look tired too, Jess."

She giggled. "I'm not as exhausted as you must be. How long has it been since you've slept?"

"I don't remember," he said, rubbing his eyes. "So, anyway, I want to hear what the colonel said."

She sighed. "I'm not sure I like him."

"No?"

"He said he was conflicted about you. He either wants to buy you a drink or have you executed."

Becker chuckled. "Yeah, that kind of sums up our meeting."

"What did you do?"

"Not much. I just held him accountable for the safety of his men."

Jess smiled. "That sounds like you."

"Does it?"

"Yes. I was afraid you threatened him or something."

Becker yawned. "Not that I recall. I wasn't sugary sweet or anything though."

Jess giggled. "You never are." She blushed. "Except maybe to me."

Becker smiled. "Yeah. You're the exception."

She smiled. "I'm proud of you."

"Are you?" he asked with a grin.

"Don't get cocky," she warned. "I'm angry that you put yourself at risk, but Djhami and the men deserve respect."

"They do."

She smiled at him and he spent a few seconds simply looking at her. "So…did the colonel say anything else?"

"Like what?"

"Like, someone in Yemen wants to make you a women's rights icon?"

She laughed. "Oh, yes," she said, grinning broadly.

"Now it's your turn…don't get cocky."

She giggled. "Truly, I'm honored," said Jess, "but I was only doing my job."

"And doing it brilliantly."

She blushed.

"Honestly, Jess, you went above and beyond."

She looked at him. "I…I feel like I can't take credit." She blushed deeper. "I did it for…you."

He smiled. "I was hoping…"

"Were you?"

"Yeah, Jess." He wanted to say more, but he couldn't find the words. He didn't know how to say how much he cared for her.

Jess felt the awkward silence. "Well, uh, it does seem a little conspicuous," she said. "I mean, the colonel prattled on about keeping Yemen's anomaly secrets. In that case, a public service message seems out of place."

Becker laughed. "They'll find a way to keep the giant scorpions out of it."

"Then it will be dull."

"Oh, no, Jess, not with you in it."

"Thank you, you're sweet."

"No, I'm not, Jess, you're just so amazing that I have to compliment you."

"Aw…Becker, you shouldn't," she said, smiling.

"Jess, you saved his life."

"It's…my job."

Becker stared at her. "You do a lot more than your job, Jess. These poor ARC branches. They're stuck with lower quality coordinators in comparison."

"Thank you."

"It's true."

The silence was back, but it wasn't as awkward. Unfortunately, Becker's body broke the spell by yawning.

"You should get some sleep."

"I guess. You should too."

"I will if you will."

He laughed. "Sounds like a pact."

She smiled. "Take care, Becker. I'll speak to you again soon."

"Swear on the colonel's life?"

"Becker! Yes."

He smiled. "See you soon."

End of Chapter Fifteen


	16. Chapter 16

1385 Words

Chapter Sixteen, Conclusion, Transfer 2: Feeling the Heat

Two days later, Becker laughed as the laptop connected to London. "Sh!"

The room booed.

"Seriously, guys, this is a hospital, you know."

"You only want us quiet because Miss Parker is coming," said Abid.

Becker shot him a dirty look but didn't deny it. The laptop beeped and there she was, wearing a soft pink blouse with multi-colored checks all over it.

Becker's face lit up like the Yemen sun. "Don't you look pretty?"

Jess blushed. "Thank you. I wanted to look especially cheerful. I hope Djhami isn't too depressed, but I'm determined to cheer him up."

Becker chuckled, as did a few other voices in the room. "Don't worry, Jess. He's managing." He stepped aside so the laptop got a view of Djhami.

He was propped up in bed, i.v.'s attached to his wrist. He was awake, eating some sort of fruit. Beside him set a pretty young nurse who was dealing cards. Across from the bed Sabban sat in a chair, taking the cards she dealt.

Next to him sat Kassim, also playing cards. Occasionally, Djhami moaned. He wasn't in pain though. Another nurse was massaging his shoulders.

"Ah, yes, that's the spot," he said with an approving moan.

Jess' eyebrow went up. "You're right, Captain. He is managing quite well," she said with a giggle.

"Did you hear that?" asked Djhami. "I hear the voice of an angel."

Jess giggled. "Anti-venom agrees with you apparently."

"Ah! It is an angel!" he cried, smiling at the laptop. "Miss Jess Parker!"

Becker chuckled. "He's a disgrace to soldiers everywhere."

"You would rather I cried out in pain?"

"No, I'd rather you took it like a man, quietly and subdued," said Becker, smirking.

"If I must be hurt, I shall make a holiday of it."

"Oh, he's a much patient than you are, Becker," Jess said with a grin.

Becker smirked.

"Of course, in the Captain's defense," said Abid, "I believe Miss Parker would be more distraught if it were he in a hospital bed and not the sergeant."

"Especially if the nurses treated him as they now treat Djhami," agreed Sabban, smiking.

Jess frowned.

"Do not tease her," said Djhami. "If it were not for her excellent packing abilities and her persistence in spending all of her ARC's budget, this simple desert dog would now lie under the sands."

Everyone laughed.

"Wow," said Becker.

Jess giggled. "That's the best thank you I've ever gotten."

"You should have mountains of thanks and adulations," he said. "Miss Parker, you are a delight. I am humbled by your intelligence, kindness, and audacity."

"She's the audacious one?"

"Hush, Becker, don't interrupt the man," said Jess, "please, continue."

Djhami smiled. "Will you do me the honor of allowing me to tell you how much I admire you?"

"Oh, of course. Admire away."

Becker chuckled as Djhami bowed as best as he could in bed and with his wound. "I am your servant."

"Ooh, I've never had a servant before."

"Ask and I shall grant it. Plead and I shall come to your aid. Beg and I shall steal the riches of earth and place them at your feet."

Becker's eyebrow went up. "Um…Djhami, what are those berries you've been eating? They aren't laced with something are they?"

"Becker, you're rude. The man knows how to express himself," said Jess. "You could learn a thing or two."

"Indeed," mumbled Abid.

Becker glared.

Djhami turned to the Captain. "There is much I could teach you."

"Is there?" he asked.

"Yes. I shall begin now. Confess."

"Uh-oh. Confess what? Becker, what did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"He has indeed done nothing. He has said nothing," said Djhami. "That is the problem."

Jess looked confused. So did Becker.

"He should confess to you now of how much he adores you."

Becker's eyes widened. Jess turned red and stared at Becker. The nurses exchanged looks. The others got very quiet.

"Should we leave?" whispered Kassim.

Abid shrugged.

"To be fair, however," continued Djhami, "you are also at fault, Miss Jess Parker. You love him as much and are as silent."

Jess' mouth popped open. Becker stared at her. The nurses began to giggle. Apparently they both understood English.

Abid stood up. "Djhami, I think you're feeling the effects of the anti-venom."

"Of course I am! I am alive! Death clarifies your life. Do not wait too long my friends."

Abid pushed him down onto the bed. "You should rest," he told the sergeant.

The nurses agreed, tucking him in and straightening the bed linens. They then left, but not before smirking at Becker.

"I..uh…I'm glad you're alright Djhami," said Jess. "I should, uh, go."

"Me too," said Becker. He looked at Jess. She blushed and looked down. "I have…stuff."

"Yeah. Stuff," said Jess. "Me too. I'm uh…going to disconnect."

"See you later, Jess."

She risked a look at him. She smiled and he awkwardly smiled back. Then she was gone. Becker hurried out of the hospital room.

"I think that went well."

"Really, Sir?" asked Kassim. He laughed. "I think your judgment is a little impaired."

"No, it is not. They are now forced to confront themselves," Djhami said. "It is for the best."

Abid shook his head. "I don't know. Becker doesn't seem the kind to face his feelings."

"Perhaps not, but it had to be done," said Djhami. He smiled. "She is audacious. Perhaps she will confront him."

Abid laughed. "She might at that."

Three days later and Becker shook hands with the professors. The village of Zabid gratefully and tearfully bid him goodbye. The soldiers stood at attention and saluted. Only Djhami wasn't present, because he was still in the hospital. He sent his goodbyes with the professors.

At last, Becker was going home.

He had mixed feelings, though. He longed to see Jess, but since Djhami's words in the hospital, they hadn't spoken. He was busy with creatures the first two days. Yesterday though, he talked to the ARC and Jess was 'unavailable.' Cherry began to say something, but Lester hushed her.

He had an uneasy feeling. Lester acted awkwardly too as he told Becker to head for home. Finally, on the plane, he got back in touch with the ARC.

"Jess?"

"No, it's me, Captain."

"*$# ^!"

"Same to you," said Lester.

"Sorry. I was…just expecting someone else."

"Yes, obviously. Do you often greet Miss Parker with swear words?"

"Lester, please, I need to speak to her."

"Captain…"

"I know something is wrong, Lester."

"No, not at all, but Miss Parker…"

"Please, I only need a few seconds."

"Becker, listen to me…"

"I know she probably freaked out over what Djhami said. I need to tell her it's OK."

"Captain!"

"What?"

Lester sighed. "I don't know what you're referring to, but as far as I know, Jess is not upset with you or some Yemen person."

Becker sighed and chuckled in relief. "Good. Thanks."

"Not at all."

"But can I talk to her anyway?"

"Goodness, you're like a teenager. No, you may not."

"Oh, come on DAD, why not?"

"That is not amusing, Captain."

Becker chuckled. "I thought it was."

"The truth of the matter is that Jess is not here."

"Is she sick?"

"No Captain, that was not what I meant." Lester sighed. "She is not in London."

"What?"

"Becker, be calm, but…Jess has been temporarily, I repeat, temporarily, transferred."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"No, I'm afraid not. Brazil's ARC branch needs help with communications and Miss Parker is the expert."

"She's in Brazil?"

"Yes, I had to deploy her immediately. She was very distraught at not saying goodbye to you. Actually, I was in fear for my life."

"You shipped her out already?"

"Yes, Captain, but it won't be for long."

Becker reeled at the news. He was nearly home and she wasn't there. It was a cruel trick.

"I assure you she's fine, Captain. I dare say she'll love Rio."

Becker shook his head. "Oh, this gets better and better," he said. "Rio de Janeiro, the home of tanned, sex-crazed, half naked people."

"Indeed."

"Lester, you should be afraid for your life."

"Jess is out of the country."

"Yeah, but I'm entering it. I'm going to kill you."

"I really hate this transfer business," said Lester.

"You and me both."

The End

Next up: Transfer 3: Rio!


End file.
